


Maybe I'll Like It Here

by Trf7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ADHD disorder, Angst, Behavioural problems, Confused Clarke, F/F, High School AU, Hyperactive Lexa, Lexa is disruptive in class, Sexual Content, a lot of fluff, jealous clarke & lexa, new student lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trf7/pseuds/Trf7
Summary: Clarke is a smart and popular student getting pretty much straight A's in all her classes. Lexa however finds it hard to concentrate and has been kicked out of 4 high schools. Starting fresh at Arkadia High School, Lexa is the new student and can only try her best not to get kicked out again.





	1. The new girl.

"Come on Raven we're gonna be late to class!" Clarke states annoyed, tugging Raven by the arm. 

"Griffin, can't you see my baby is hurt?" Raven deadpans as she continues to vigorously rub at the scratch on her car, completely ignoring Clarke's annoyed tone.

Clarke rolls her eyes so hard she's surprised they didn't get stuck. Raven is so dramatic, but she expects nothing less from the brunette, especially when it comes to her car.

"Raven its just a little scratch, its barely noticeable" but Raven doesn't even acknowledge the blonde speaking, and Clarke is so close to going to class on her own, leaving raven to be late by herself.

On their drive to school a stone must have flicked up off the road and hit her car, at least thats what it sounded like. The look on ravens face at the sound of something hitting her most prized possession was priceless, she wanted to stop the car instantly to check it out but Clarke managed to persuade her to keep driving and check it when they got to school, which leads them to their current situation in the schools parking lot.

Raven has been trying to rub the scratch off for the past 15 minutes. "It's not going to rub off Raven, its a scratch. We can go to the store after school and get some black polish to cover it up" Clarke tries, becoming seriously impatient with her best friend.

Raven stares at the scratch for a few seconds before finally standing up with an annoyed expression. "Don't worry baby, ill fix you later" she says before kissing her hand and placing it on the bonnet of her car. _Yes she speaks to her car._

* * *

 

They made it to their first class of the day, English, only 5 minutes late, which usually the teachers are still really strict about and normally ends up with students having a 20 minute detention, but because Clarke and Raven are two of the smartest students in the class and they are rarely ever late, they get away with it with just a warning. This time.

English is one of Clarke's favourite subject, that and Art. She's a very creative person and the two subjects definitely co-operate well together and bring the creativity out of her in different ways. Sometimes when she's bored she'll start writing a story, or a poem or something. Other times when she doesn't feel like writing, she'll paint. These both work together really well, she even creates her own little comics for fun.

As much as she loves writing, Art will always come first and is her true passion. Ever since she was 5 years old when her parents bought her for her birthday her first ever proper paint kit and small easel, she instantly grew to love it and express herself through her art. 

//

20 minutes after having settled in class, everyone is working on the worksheet that they have been given by the teacher, conversations between the pupils echo through the room when a knock at the door sounds and then briefly opens. Miss Triku walks through the door, which is strange, she's the head teacher and hardly ever leaves her office, which gets everyones attention and suddenly all eyes are on the short haired head teacher.

When she is fully in the classroom, she steps aside and  _oh my god._ Stood next to her is a tall, skinny, brunette with long hair going down her back, exposing her face  _and oh wow, her face._ The girl has the most amazing plump lips, a jaw line to die for, and her eyes, her eyes are the glimmering colour of emerald but also dark like a forest at sunset, Clarke doesn't think she's seen eyes this green before,  _ever._

She doesn't realise she's starring at her until the girls eyes lock with hers, and Clarke's heart skips a beat, she can't bring herself to look away, mesmerized by the girl, and the girl is just starring at her, right back into her soul. Finally after what feels like they have been starring at each other for way longer than a few seconds, the girl breaks the contact between the two at hearing Miss Triku addressing her.

"Lexa, this is Mr Jaha" _Lexa,_ Clarke makes a mental note to remember that name _._  "He will be your English teacher, i'll leave it to him to introduce you to the class, if you have any issues come and see me" the girl stands there emotionless and slightly nods her head once at Miss Triku's words as she exits the room.

At this point, everyone is dead silent, staring towards the front of the class at this girl who is, well, definitely captivating to say the least, theres just already something about her, the way she's stood there, stoic profile, hands behind her back confidently, wearing a dark green plaid shirt that compliments her eyes, with tight black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and also sporting a plain black choker. she definitely gives of a badass vibe. She actually seems very intimidating.

"Class, this is Lexa Woods, she's just transferred here and i would like for you all to make her feel as welcome as possible" she still just stands there, with the same stoic expression on her face starring towards the back of the classroom. Clarke looks around the room when her gaze stops on her best friend Raven, who is already looking at Clarke, they give each other a knowing look before averting their gazes back to the new girl stood at the front.

 _"_ Lexa, if you'd like to take a seat there next to Miss Griffin, we're just doing worksheets today, they are pretty self explanatory"  _wait what!?_ Clarke had completely forgotten that the seat next to her wasn't occupied by anyone, it hasn't been for two weeks after the student that used to sit there was moved to another english group.  _fuck._

Lexa's eyes make contact with Clarke's again, but this time Clarke finds herself instantly averting her gaze and looking back down at the work sheet she was previously working on. She doesn't know what it is about this girl, but she feels anxious. Which is weird, because normally Clarke is very outgoing, and gets a long with pretty much everyone. 

Everyone loves Clarke, she's definitely one of the popular ones at school, she's just so kind hearted, loyal, and all around just a genuinely nice person to be around. Clarke has a lot of friends, but she tends to stick and go around with her two best friends, Raven and Octavia. They've been friends for years, and the 3 of them are pretty much inseparable.

Lexa makes her way over to her assigned seat beside Clarke without having said a single word since she entered the classroom. She sits down and Clarke can already feel her strong presence, the atmosphere almost feels different. But Clarke can't bring herself to look up at the green eyed beauty to even say hi. Until she feels green eyes gazing at her, intensely.

She finally finds the courage to raise her head and look at the girl. She then takes in what the girls hair looks like, she can't see it properly as she's sat directly beside her, but she can still make out that her hair has these very unique looking braids perfectly assigned and none out of place, it looks beautiful. 

"Do you have a pen?" Lexa deadpans.

"Uh, what?" Clarke replies, shocked that the girl has finally spoke.

"A pen, do you have one?" Clarke lets the words echo through her head, the girls voice is gravelly, flat, but Clarke for some reason likes it. It's different. Quite low and mysterious, not much change of tone. it suits her stoic personality.

"It's a simple question, Miss Griffin" Lexa mocked, raising her eyebrows at Clarke.

Clarke blushes realising she still hasn't answered, and sees a sort of half smirk form on the girls face. "Oh uhm, didn't you bring one?" Clarke says, instantly regretting it  _of course she didn't bring one, thats why she's asking._ Clarke hates how she's acting right now. 

Lexa just stares at Clarke, still wearing that half smirk on her face.

"No, I didn't bring one, Miss Griffin" she finally answers. Clarke decides to stop acting like a nervous mess and puts on her game face.

"First day at a new school, and you didn't even think to bring a pen?" she retorts, she doesn't know how Lexa is going to react to that, maybe she'll get pissed at her. She doesn't know her well enough to know how she can act with the girl.

"And you can call me Clarke, by the way." she adds, praising herself for getting her confidence back.

"Quite a feisty one aren't you, Clarke."  _and wow,_ the way Clarke's name rolled off of Lexa's tongue instantly made Clarke want to hear it again, the way her tongue formed the letters in a way no-one else's does got Clarke's full attention. But also then she realised what Lexa had just said, did she just call her  _feisty._

"Not really, its just most people triple check they have everything they need when starting a new school or something." Clarke accused. "Well, guess I'm not most people, huh, Clarke." and there it is again, Clarke doesn't think she'll ever get used to the way this brunette says her name.

"Right, guess not. Here" she grabs her pencil case and searches for a pen, once she finds it she extends her arm out towards Lexa to retrieve it.

Lexa grabs the pen, but also places her finger tips slightly, but on purpose over Clarke's hand gripping the pen. A buzz shoots through the entirety of Clarke's body at the unexpected contact. Clarke feels like she's a child again, this should not be making her blush.

Noticing the blush on Clarke's cheeks, Lexa's mouth slowly starts forming that apparent signature smirk that seems to be hers. "Thanks, Clarke." she says with a wink. Clarke feels irritated that Lexa is able to make her feel like this, and she's doing it on purpose knowing the affect its having on Clarke. She feels slightly embarrassed. She's only just met Lexa, and she's already certain she has never met anyone like her before.

// 

The next 10 minutes go by slowly, everyone is back to focusing on their work, Clarke however has barely managed to write one word. She just cant stop thinking about the mysterious brunette sat next to her. She has however been looking at the brunette every so often at the corner of her eye, and noticed that the brunette has barely written anything either, she's been sat there looking pretty bored and tapping her pen against the table. But then Clarke see's the brunette pull her phone out of her pocket and starts using it. Oh no.

"Lexa, you aren't allowed to use your phone in class." Clarke whispers, trying not to draw over the teachers attention. Lexa's gaze leaves her phone and locks with Clarke.

"Says who, Clarke?" she replies seeming unbothered.

"Says the rules of the school." Clarke confesses annoyed, she's trying to help the girl. Why does she have to be so difficult.

"Well, good thing i don't really follow rules." and she averts her gaze back to her phone.

Wow. Clarke can't believe her, first day and one; she didn't even bring a pen, and now she's continuing to use her phone, knowing full well its against the rules. She is definitely going to be trouble. 

"Miss Woods, could you put your phone away please, its against school rules. Normally students caught with their phones out have them confiscated, as you're new i'll let you off." a voice states loudly from the desk at the front of the room. Clarke has a bad feeling about this, if Lexa didn't listen to her, then she's probably not going to listen to Mr Jaha, knowing full well that this was going to happen.

"Thats a stupid rule. I'm bored, my phone is a lot more interesting than this worksheet." she challenged, voice low and confident.

Suddenly the sound of pens writing on paper came to a standstill, and everyone eyes shot up to look at what was about to unfold. Clarke's eyes widen at Lexa's choice of words and sarcasm. 

Mr Jaha is a very strict teacher. Not many people dare to answer back to him. The last time a student had a 'disagreement' with Mr Jaha, he ended up getting them excluded. And the disagreement wasn't even that bad. It simply started when a student turned up 35 minutes late to Class, without any reason really, and didn't even bother to think up a reasonable reason, he just couldn't be asked to get up when his alarm woke him, and he stated that to Mr Jaha. Bad Mistake. One thing led to another and he ended up not being allowed in school for 2 weeks, and was told to change his attitude. 

"I know you're new Lexa, and are probably trying to gain some brownie points from your fellow students, but this isn't the way to go about that-" before he could even finish his sentence, Lexa was speaking.

"I don't care about these 'points' you're talking about, sir. Or about anyone in this class in fact. As i said, I'm bored, this worksheet is boring, my phone is not. I am simply stopping myself from being bored." 

Clarke's heart is beating at a unhealthy rate just watching this unravel. And its not even her that's in Lexa's situation! She doesn't know Lexa so doesn't know her limits, or how far she'll push Mr Jaha. It's intense. And she's feeling nervous. That was definitely a smart ass remark and Mr Jaha isn't going to like that at all.

"Lexa, this is your last chance, either put the phone away and continue to work, or ill be forced to go and get Miss Triku, and she will contact your parents." Jaha affirmed.

"Oh my- Fuck, alright." Lexa breathes out exasperated. _Oh, another rule break._ She puts her phone back into her jean pocket, and picks up her pen, well, Clarke's pen.

"And I do not want to hear that type of language in my class again, or anyones class. Any more disruptive behaviour this lesson and ill be forced to take further action" says Mr Jaha sternly.

Clarke looks to Lexa and watches as her jaw clenches tightly, making her cheekbones and jawline even more prominent, she waits for Lexa to answer him back, but he isn't granted with one. she just continues to stare down at her paper with her jaw still clenched, slowly, and barely even noticeable moving side to side. But Clarke notices. 

//

The rest of the lesson goes by fast, after the small showdown between Mr Jaha and Lexa, the class silently continued to get on with their work. Even Clarke. But she still kept stealing glances through the corner of her eye to see what Lexa was doing. Which was nothing for the rest of the lesson, she was sat there staring at her paper, gripping her pen, and feet tapping at a pretty fast rate under the table. 

Clarke wonders why Lexa didn't just do the worksheet, it wasn't like it was hard. And it probably would have made time go by faster if she just did it instead of staring at it. 

When the bell rings, Clarke starts to put her supplies and worksheets into her bag one by one.

"Thanks for the pen." Lexa's voice spoke, placing the pen on Clarkes desk, and before Clarke even had the chance to reply, Lexa was out of the classroom. 


	2. Boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments so far i really appreciate it, its great to see some of you are already very interested in this story after only one chapter! Hope you enjoy this one too:).

"So the new girl, she's a fucking badass right!?" Raven exclaims, nudging Clarke with her shoulder.

Clarke just shrugs her shoulders in response to her best friend, she's still slightly confused at her sort of nervousness around Lexa, she's never nervous. This just makes Clarke want to get to know Lexa for some reason though. Because Clarke is always so well behaved and has never really been in any serious trouble at school, and really everyone in all her classes is well behaved so lessons go by smoothly. So now sitting next to someone that seems to be, well quite the opposite, its strange and she finds herself getting distracted by her, wanting to figure the girl out. 

"I don't know, it was kinda stupid to act like that on her first day.." Clarke finally says. Yes, maybe Lexa is a 'badass' but come on, at least wait until you're a few weeks into a new school before acting out. Now she's for sure already going to be in every teachers bad books _already_. 

"Maybe, but i think it was exciting, I was on the edge of my seat witnessing that!" Raven says a bit to excitedly, skipping to her locker. 

Clarke rolls her eyes, of course Raven loved it. Raven is so smart, can pretty much do everything and surprisingly is well behaved in class. But that doesn't mean she enjoys her lessons, especially English. She prefers to do and learn things that require more physical activity, instead of just sitting down at a desk reading and writing. She's a mechanic which she loves, and she's a much better mechanic than probably 90% of the world. _Probably_. So understandably, its obvious why Raven would find the little disagreement in class today entertaining. It spiced up the lesson a bit.

"Plus, you gotta admit, she is seriously hot." Raven says matter of factly as they put away their english books back into their lockers. 

Clarke's hands still for a moment, processing Ravens words. She thinks about it for a minute, yeah, Lexa is definitely hot, and Clarke definitely finds her attractive. But again, this makes Clarke feel a bit uneasy, yes she has found girls attractive before, but never really to this extent. She's never found herself instantly so mesmerized by a girls eyes, her very, _very_ green eyes that she got lost in. Or her lips that looked so perfectly plump and soft, or the way her jawline stood out even more when she clenched her jaw, or-

Clarke realises she's been in deep thought about Lexa and still hasn't answered Raven when the slam of a locker knocks her out of her daze. She turns her head to look at her best friend, leaning against her locker with a smug smile planted on her face.

"You ok there princess?" Raven taunts, smiling intently at Clarke and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine Raven, don't give me that look." Clarke responds and closes her locker, pushing Raven slightly, who responds by letting out a small chuckle. 

"If you say so griff, although the shade of red you've changed to says otherwise" she says, bursting out into a fit of laughter this time.

"I'm not blushing, you're so annoying." Clarke blurted, and rolls her eyes at the smart brunette. Although she knows, she most definitely is blushing. Again. But she can't help it, honestly she doesn't know what is wrong with her at the minute.

Raven has always been the teasing type, Clarke has gotten used to it though, although sometimes she still gets really annoyed.

"Hey bitches!" a voice echoes through the schools hallway, Octavia.

"Hey, O" Clarke greets her other best friend, and embraces her in a loving hug.

"Hey I didn't get a hug today griffin" Raven says, hand on her heart, exaggerating the hurt she is feeling.

"Well come here then, Raven." Clarke replies. Then another set of arms embrace her, they stay like that in a three way hug for a few seconds before they all break apart.

"So, what were you guys talking about, I couldn't help but notice griffs annoyed expression before i came over?" Octavia asks.

Oh no, Clarke knows what is about to happen, Raven and Octavia are like the perfect tag team. She wants nothing more than to get out of this situation right now. "Nothing, I'm fi-"

"Clarke has a crush on the new girl!" Raven interrupts, and actually really loudly. She bursts out into a fit of giggles again when Clarke smacks her on the shoulder with an angry look on her face, eyes wide.

"No I don't Raven oh my god keep your voice down!" Clarke cursed. She's already confused by her pretty high attraction to the girl, she doesn't need Raven going around school shouting it at the top of her lungs. Even though Clarke never actually admitted it, it's pretty obvious. And until she figures out what this 'attraction' is she feels towards the new girl, she needs her friends to shut the fuck up.

"Seriously griffin!? you have to show me her!" Octavia squeals, placing both her hands on each of Clarke's shoulders, before Clarke shrugs them off. Clarke's best friends are going to be the death of her.

"Octavia I do not have a crush, Raven simply stated she was hot, I didn't even say anything" Clarke replies annoyed and abruptly starts walking fast towards her next lesson, Raven and Octavia soon jogging behind her to catch her up.

"She blushed when i said it and so went into deep thought." Raven whispers into octavia's ear as they continue to walk, trying not gain Clarke's attention, but octavia lets out a giggle a bit too empathetic, and Clarke whips her head and glares at them both.

"I swear to god if you two don't stop I'm gonn-"

"Woah ok princess chillax, I'm just teasing" Raven says bumping Clarke slightly with her shoulder and chuckling to herself.

* * *

The next two lessons go by promotly, double Art. Clarkes favourite.

They are doing portraits at the minute, theres a naked model sat at the front that the students are trying to capture with their paint brushes. 

Clarke likes doing this, but then again she likes every form of art. She loses track of time and before she knows it, the teacher is  announcing that its the end of the lesson. Clarke walks towards the back of the classroom to place her painting in an appropriate place to dry, and then packs the rest of her things in her bag before heading to the canteen to meet up with her friends for lunch.

//

After lunch Clarke makes her way to her last double lesson of the day, Science. 

The science classrooms are slightly different from regular classrooms, like in the English classroom there a single desks evenly spaced throughout the room with spaces in between each one, but in the science rooms, they use high tables with stools, the tables are big enough to seat 4 students at together. 

Clarke shares her table with 2 other students; Monty and Jasper, as the class has an odd amount of students, leaving one free space at their table. 

She enjoys science, especially with Monty and Jasper, Monty is so sweet and Jasper is a goof and they are both fun to be around, those two are the best of friends, and she loves watching them mess about together, they never fail to brighten her day.

"Hey guys" Clarke says giving them both genuine smiles which they reciprocate. She sits down on her stool and removes her science book and text books from her bag and places them neatly in front of her with her pencil case as well and waits for the lesson to begin.

//

15 minutes into the lesson, the door to the classroom swings open, and Clarkes eyes shoot to the door to see who was entering,  _Lexa._

 ~~~~Lexa walks through the door and mutters a "sorry" for being late aimed at the teacher.

Clarke eyes the classroom and notices that the only spare seat is at her table.  _What a surprise._

"Lexa is it?" Mr Kane asks with a smile.

"Yes." She replies. 

"Right, if you could take a seat at the table over there please Lexa"

Lexa turns her head to where Mr Kane was pointing, and instantly locks her eyes on Clarke. Clarke swears she sees an almost smile appear on Lexas face when she sees her. 

Lexa then stalks towards the table she has been assigned to for this lesson, takes her backpack off of her back and drops it onto the table. She then pulls her stall from underneath the table and sits on it like the rest of her fellow classmates.

"Hey! Im Jasper!" Jasper says a little to enthusiastically with a huge grin on his face, extending his hand out for Lexa to shake. 

Lexa just stares at him, emotionless, before averting her gaze to the blonde sat opposite her. Shes intense.

"Clarke." She greets. Jasper pulls his hand back awkwardly and furrows his brows before looking at Clarke. Lexa isn't one to shake hands with random people. Especially annoying teenage boys that greet her the way Jasper just did so enthusiastically.

"Lexa." Clarke says, grabbing for her pencil case when the brunette doesn't avert her gaze from her. 

"Let me guess, you need a pen?" Clarke says smiling, pulling the same pen out of her pencil case that she leant lexa earlier that day.

"Yes please, Clarke." Lexa replies, keeping her gaze on the Blonde and slightly biting her lip.

Clarke's eyes automatically trail down to Lexa's teeth gripping her bottom lip, before swiftly placing the pen on the table slightly in front of Lexa this time, not risking that contact that they shared earlier today when Lexa placed her fingers over Clarkes hand, sending shivers down her spine. She doesn't feel like blushing again, she's done enough of that today, especially not with Monty and Jasper eyeing her questioningly. 

"We're doing an experiment, mixing a few chemicals and seeing the reactions" Clarke states, picking up one of the vials with a purple looking liquid in, and pouring it into a glass container with a green liquid in. The substance starts to fizz and froth, but only slightly, nothing exciting. Clarke, Monty and Jasper begin writing the results into their books. 

When Clarke looks up after recording the results, she notices Lexa still staring intently at the substance, still frothing, tapping her pen against the table like she was trying to figure something out.

"This is shit." Lexa mumbles, she grabs two random substances that are placed on the table and tips them into the frothing chemical reaction currently taking place, it starts fizzing and frothing more vigorously and even starts to spill over the sides of the glass container. Then she grabs her bag and pulls out a box of matches. She opens the box of matches and pulls one out and strikes it against the rough side of the match box until the match lights on fire.

The three others on the table are staring at her eyes wide,  _what the fuck is she doing!?_

"Uh, Lexa I don't think you should do th-" Before Monty can finish his sentence, Lexa drops the match into the container and a large bang erupts the room and smoke starts filling the air, all four of them jump back off their stools and away from the crazy mess that is spilling all over their table.

Clarke looks over at Lexa who is stood their smiling to herself at what she just made happen, looking very pleased with herself. Clarke looks around the room to find every student staring at them wide eyed and confused, she then hears footsteps rushing over to them, before she knows it Mr Kane is beside her looking at what they've done,  _or what Lexa has done._  

"Everyone out of the classroom now!" he shouts, by this point the classroom is so smoky Clarke can barely even see Lexa stood a few steps away from her, who is still in fact finding this whole situation amusing. Everyone starts rushing out of the room at the panic in Mr Kane's voice.

When Clarke sees Lexa start to walk over to the table to retrieve her bag, and then just continues to stand there and watch the reaction, she grabs Lexa by the arm and attempts to pull her towards the door, but Lexa doesn't move.

"Lexa! What the fuck come on!" Clarke explodes, trying again to pull Lexa by the arm. Lexa finally responds and lets the blonde drag her out of the room. Once out Clarke backs Lexa against the wall angrily.

"Why did you do that?" She barks with angry eyes gazing into Lexa's soft green ones, hand still gripping Lexas arm tightly. Lexa can't help but smirk at Clarke, which only aggravates the blonde more.  

"What is so funny?" Clarke asks, she hates that smug little grin Lexa has on her face right now, whats wrong with her, she could have caused serious injuries! Clarke stares intently at Lexa waiting for an explanation. 

Sensing how angry the blonde actually is, Lexa decides to try and lighten the mood. "Chemistry is supposed to be fun Clarke, I could create those shitty reactions you were making in my bedroom." she claims, seeing the anger still fueled in Clarke's eyes, she adds "Speaking of, I think me and you have great Chemistry." she says with a sly smirk, and averts her eyes to her arm that Clarke is still tightly gripping. 

Clarke follows Lexas gaze, and realises that she still has her hand wrapped around Lexas bicep. She rapidly lets go and a pink tint makes its way up from her neck and paints her cheeks.  _Seriously._

"You are an asshole." Clarke accuses and takes a few steps back from Lexa. 

"It wasn't that dangerous, Clarke." says Lexa. Unbothered by what she just did.

"You didn't even know what chemicals we were using, Lexa." she says "They could be really harmful to breath in, you made the room fill up with toxic chemicals!" Clarke finishes.

A few of the students stop their conversations at hearing the raise in Clarkes voice, and stare towards the two, and apparently, hearing Clarkes words hasn't gone down well with one of the students, as he starts to make his way over to Lexa, seemingly pissed. _John Murphy._

John Murphy is known to be a huge douche, his sarcasm is always offensive and he's just basically a massive dick. 

"You did that on purpose!?" he hisses, and he's standing a little to close to Lexa for her liking. Lexa's jaw clenches in that signature way and Clarke has a bad feeling about this. 

Lexa closes her eyes for a split second and breathes out heavily through her nose before responding "Yes." thats it. She straightens her back and slightly tilts her head upwards a bit, looking down at Murphy, stoic face in full action. And all Clarke can think is that she is glad she isn't in Murphy's position. 

Clarke stands there nervously looking between the two students, staring each other out, when murphy finally responds "What are you, stupid?" Clarke squirms at his choice of response and studies Lexa's body language and facial expression closely.

Lexa takes another deep breath and thinks that it is probably best that she removes herself from this situation. She has definitely been in a fair amount of fights in her life and they normally don't end well for the person on the receiving end. Lexa used to take Mixed Martial Arts classes for years, to help with her ADHD, but now she just takes to the garage of her house, which is full of punching bags and various other equipment that helps her work out, stay calm and concentrated. 

As Lexa goes to step away, Murphy places his arm next to her so that he is leaning on the wall so that she can't get out. Her jaw clenches even more tightly this time. "Move." she says sternly in this commanding tone that sends shivers down Clarke's spine. "It's rude to walk away, i asked you a question," Murphy grumbles. "I said, what are you, stup-" and all of a sudden without thinking her fist swings up and makes contact with murphy's nose at full force, throwing him to the ground. 

All the students gasp and have to jump back avoiding Muphy from falling into them, they all look at the boy on the floor holding his nose with blood trickling through the gaps between his fingers, creating a pool of blood on the floor. They then all avert their gazes to Lexa, who is stood there jaw clenched firmly staring down at the boy, with her fists clenched so tight and her knuckles red raw. Her eyes find Clarke's shocked ones for a split second before she turns the opposite direction and takes off running down the school hallway.  _She should not have done that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anything you want to see happen in future chapters don't be afraid to let me know in the comments. I'm open to that.


	3. She's soft, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting frequently because of the short chapters, just to get the story up and running, chapters will probably become longer as the story progresses. 
> 
> There's a little interactive link you can click towards the end that i added in just for fun :) Hope you enjoy!

Lexa is pacing back and forwards in the school toilets, angry at herself, she hadn't meant to hit the boy, she thought she had more control. Well she did, she wen't to walk away but he stopped her, and all of a sudden her body filled with rage and she lashed out and hit him before she even knew what she was doing. She instantly regretted it. It's her impulsive violent side that she hates the most about her ADHD, It used to be worse when she was younger, which is why she took up Mixed Martial Arts. 

She can't help but have the image flash through her mind of Clarke's shocked facial expression, eyes so wide at what she had just done to the boy. She hates it. but she also doesn't know why she cares about what Clarke thinks, but she does.

Theres something about the blonde, the moment she stepped in that classroom and made eye contact with Clarke, she knew she'd like her. And Lexa doesn't like many people. She doesn't know what it is about her, all she knows is that her eyes are an extremely beautiful rare shade of blue, like the sky right before the sun disappears and the ocean glittering in the light of the moon. And her voice, its so raspy _and sexy_. Lexa loves it, its like music to her ears. 

So she turned on her charming mode, which is always on really, and she tried to get a reaction out of the blonde. First thing she noticed was the way the blonde reacted to the way she said her name, _Clarke,_ and so she used that in her favour at every given opportunity.

Then, she went a step further, creating the contact between their hands, again she noticed the slight jolt of Clarke's body when they touched, only slightly, anyone else wouldn't have noticed but Lexa made sure to study her at that exact moment, she then noticed the slight pink tint that formed on Clarke's neck and face.  _Bingo._

But the blondes probably never going to talk to her again anyway.

Yes, ok maybe she can admit now that she took the science experiment too far, but in the moment it seemed like a great and exciting idea. And maybe she didn't realise it was going to cause such a big reaction, but she couldn't help herself. The opportunity to do something fun was there and she took it, and she wasn't thinking about the others in the lesson at that moment, she wasn't really thinking at all, just about her own curiosity and enjoyment, it was impulse.

Its things like this that has gotten her kicked out of schools, she does things in the moment without thinking of the consequences. Some of the symptoms of her ADHD involve things such as getting distracted and bored extremely easily and fast and becoming fidgety. Interrupting people and blurting things out, finding it hard to keep on track of simple tasks, not listening or being able to follow instructions, forgetting to bring things needed to complete tasks and, more that she can't even remember to name.

She has in fact forgotten to take her ADHD medication today, well, _forgotten._ Sometimes she just doesn't take them, feeling like she shouldn't have to take medication everyday just to make her feel and act _normal._

//

Finally, after spending 30 minutes in the toilets calming down, Lexa picks up her bag that was sat on the side where the sinks are and exits through the door. Theres still an hour left before the end of the day, but she doesn't know where the students in her science class have relocated too, and quite frankly she doesn't care. Theres no way she's going back in that class today after what has happened, so she heads towards the schools exit.

//

Clarke is sat in the new allocated classroom that they've been given to continue their science lesson, as they have to wait for the chemical gasses that were parading the air in their usual classroom to dissipate and clear. 

They aren't doing any experiments anymore, after all the commotion that has happened, they currently have a substitute teacher that has just handed out work sheets until Mr Kane is back, so they are all pretty much silently working on them.

Just at the right moment as if she sensed her, Clarke looks up towards the classroom door, which has a long rectangular window in the middle, and catches a quick glimpse of the green eyed girl passing by quickly with her head down.

Clarke's hand shoots up in the air swiftly and catches the teachers attention, she asks if she can go to the toilet which she is granted with, and quickly rushes out of the classroom to see where the brunette is going. 

//

Lexa is about to turn the corner when she hears someone call her name, she knows instantly who that raspy voice belongs too. _Clarke._ But Lexa carries on walking, not wanting to engage with the blonde after what she witnessed. She's embarrassed that she let everyone see her violent side. But suddenly, Clarke's hand is gripping Lexa's arm, _again._

If it was anyone else, Lexa would be pissed. But it isn't, its Clarke, and something about the blonde calms her. 

"Lexa." the blonde speaks, and turns her so they are facing. "Where are you going?" 

"Home, Clarke." Lexa deadpans, looking everywhere but at ocean blue eyes that she can feel burning a hole into her. 

One of Lexa's feet is tapping wildly against the schools floor, echoing through the quiet hallways, but she doesn't even realise, until she notices Clarke staring down at her feet. She stops her movements.

"Are... are you okay?" Clarke asks gently. She sounds concerned, why would she be concerned about her. She just ruined their science lesson and then violently attacked someone, if anything, Clarke shouldn't want to be anywhere near her, she should be angry still, and maybe even scared, for that matter.

But no, instead Clarke is staring at her with soft eyes, and asking if she is okay, and suddenly Lexa's foot starts tapping wildly again. And her jaw is doing that movement where it moves slightly side to side.

"I'm fine, Clarke. I just need to go home." she replies, still avoiding Clarke's soft blue eyes staring into her soul, and instead staring slightly past Clarke. She adjusts her bag so that both straps are over her shoulders instead of just the one.

"Okay, well.. I- I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier. It's my fault that-" she stumbles on her words and starts playing with her hands, Lexa notices her sudden uneasiness. 

"It's okay, Clarke. It wasn't your fault at all. It was all down to myself. As you can probably tell, I'm not so good at this whole school thing. I get curious and do dumb shit without thinking. It's my first day and I've already screwed up so bad. Oh my god, I'm so stupid my parents are going to be pissed I promised I'd try harder this time why can't I just concentrate and stay on task like norma-" she starts rambling and before she knows it she forgets she's even talking to Clarke, until she interrupts her and feels a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! Lexa, calm down. It's ok, I'll talk to Miss Triku, I don't know what you can say about the whole experiment thing, but I'll make sure she knows that Murphy instigated you hitting him and provoked you. And don't say that, you are normal." she assures Lexa.

Lexa's eyes finally make contact with Clarke's for the first time during whatever is happening right now. She's so kind, why is she so kind. No one is ever this kind to Lexa. Normally, people instantly hate her, they get pissed off at her constant disruptive behaviour in class. But Clarke is trying to help and reassure her. _Why._ Lexa doesn't understand.

"Thank you, Clarke. But I'm sure in a couple more days you won't be saying that. You'll want nothing more than for me to be kicked out, that's what everyone always wants." her Jaw clenches tightly again, starting up that left to right movement, and breaking her gaze with Clarke.

"Well, i guess I'm not everyone." Clarke replies, smiling at Lexa, remembering Lexa using a term just like that in conversation with her earlier that day. Lexa remembers and returns the smile.

Realising she has become vulnerable and has dropped her usual badass persona that she wears so well, Lexa instantly snaps out of it not wanting to show that side of her to someone she has just met, even though something about Clarke makes her feel calm, which is weird because it takes Lexa years to get comfortable with someone, she's known Clarke a day. This can't be good.

She stands up straighter, raises her head and clears her throat. 

"Well, guess ill see you around, huh. You can't get rid of me that easily blondie." she winks, "Bye, Clarke." she adds, her voice is lower that it was a few minutes ago, and that smug smile is back on her face. Its crazy how easily she can just snap out of that vulnerability she was just showing. Clarke can't help the grin that forms on her face.

"Bye, Lexa." she smirks, and watches as the brunette continues her walk through the hallway and towards the exit.

She stands there for a moment recapping what just happened in her head, Lexa definitely accidentally let her walls down slightly and shown Clarke a softer and calmer side of her, and Clarke knows theres more to the brunette than just the 'troublemaker' label that apparently everyone has given her, and she knows for certain that she definitely wants to get to know Lexa more. At that, she finally heads back to her science lesson, smile planted on her face.

* * *

"Hey, Anya." Lexa greets sitting on her bed and leaning back against her bedroom wall, she gives her big sister a genuine smile through her laptops webcam.

Anya works out of town so isn't around all that much, but Lexa and her Skype as often as they can weekly. Lexa loves Anya more than anything, she's helped her through so much, she never judges Lexa and is always there for her. 

"Hey, baby sis." she smiles, "How was school?" Lexa watches as Anya raises her eyebrows slightly at her, as if to say you better not have any bad news.

Lexa tilts her head slightly and starts moving her jaw, grinding her teeth slightly and averts her gaze so she is looking at her laptops keyboard. She knows Anya won't be mad at her but she still hates that she might disappoint her sister.

"It was, okay." she lies, and slowly directs her eyes back at the screen to look at Anya, who studies her for a few seconds.

"I know that look, Lex. What happened." She questions, locking her jaw slightly, it must be a Woods thing.

"Well, i may have made a little explosion in my science lesson, which may have lead to the class being evacuated, which alsooo may have lead to me.. uh.. _giving a guy a nose bleed._ " she rushes out and looks everywhere but at the laptops screen, she doesn't want to see the look on her sisters face at her confession.

"LEXA!" Anya shouts, but theres no anger in her voice, just concern. "Have you been taking your meds?" she adds.

"I- I know. I didn't today, I wanted to try and... see if i could go without them." she sighs.

Lexa hears Anya let out a loud breath through her nose and is silent for a few seconds. She watches as Anya rubs her temples slightly and then looks back at Lexa.

"Lex, you know I'll never force you to take them, but-" 

"I know, Anya. I just.. I wanted to try." She stutters and fiddles with her fingers. 

"Hey, Lex it's okay. I get it." she replies and tries to comfort her little sister, Lexa just really wishes her sister was home, she could really do with one of her cuddles.

\\\

"Shut up! Just you wait till I come home." Anya warns giving Lexa death glares. Lexa just continues her laughing fit.

"Oooh, I'm scared." she taunts back at her big sister, playfully throwing her hands in the air to exaggerate what she said.

"You should be." she replies and puts on her best intimidating face, which just causes Lexa to laugh more.

"Anyways, Lex. I gotta go. Try not to get into anymore trouble will you?" she says playfully, smirking at her little sister.

"I'll try. Can't make any promises." Lexa replies back to her sister with a sly half smirk playing on her face.

"Good. I'll speak to you soon. Love you lil sis."

"Love you too, Anya. Cya." and right before she clicks the button to end the Skype call, Lexa quickly adds "Tell your little boy toy I say hi!" 

 "YOU LITTL-"

she ends the call before her sister can properly reply, giggling to herself, feeling a lot happier than she previously was feeling earlier that day.

* * *

 

Lexa climbs into her double bed at 11pm after taking a long needed shower wearing a loose tank top and a pair of football shorts. She leans over to her nightstand, grabs the end of her phone charger and plugs her phone in.

She makes sure to set her alarm before locking her phone. She places it on the nightstand and switches her lamp off, and rests her head on her pillow. Finally, some well needed sleep.  _Except not really._

30 minutes later and Lexa is still tossing and turning in bed. Her body is exhausted after todays antics but her mind is the complete opposite and just won't switch off, working in overdrive. Oh how she loves the insomnia that comes with her ADHD.

**11:30PM**

_I wonder how much trouble I'm gonna be in for punching that little rat, what was his name? For fuck sake I'm gonna get suspended or something, or maybe i'll even get kicked out straight away if they know my record they won't want to deal with me. Great, I cant wait for mum and dad to tell me how disappointed they are, again.. Why did I lose control-..._

**12:00AM**

_Is it hard to count down from 100 in 3's... hmm, 100, 97, 94.... 79, 76,73.... 46, 43, 40.... 37.... this is tooo easy I'm so clever.. thirty... thirty eigh- no, shit what number was i at-...._

**1.00AM**

_Woah, I just realised how much those clothes hanging from my door make it look like theres someone stood there, shit thats scary... WAIT what if it is someone? No, noooo don't be stupid, although I'm definitely moving those clothes tomorrow, i don't fucksSSS with that crazyy sh-...._

**1:30AM**

_my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and I'm like, ill never be yours, damn right, I'll never be yours... Cause I'm gay as shiiittttt, my milkshake can bring all the girls to the yard though, damn right ladiess, especially megan fox, she ca-...._

**2:00AM**

_what the fuck is that noise *_ tick tick tick _* tick tick tick, oh wait its my clock hahaha I forgot that I had on-...._

**2:30AM**

_Why aren't unicorns real, it'd be like the perfect pet, all rainbow coloured n shit, I'd look so badass riding around on a unicorn, id be like, pull up in the unicorn  
automobile gangster with a bad bitch that came from Sri Lankaaaa. _

_oh my god i wonder what pet is the closest to looking like a unicorn, hmm, I need to search this..._

Lexa sits up slightly and reaches for her phone from the nightstand before lying back down with it.

_hmm, lets see..._

[http://google.images.com/pets that look like unicorns](http://images.lmgtfy.com/?q=pets+that+looks+like+unicorn)

**2:55AM**

_Omg that one is sooo cute, i wonder if i could get... if i, could... could get one of... one of th.. thos-_ **  
**

_ZzZzz._


	4. Project Buddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i accidentally posted like the first quarter of this chapter yesterday without realising, and so i had to un-publish it because it wasn't finished, but i accidentally deleted it completely.. So now i've had to re-write it and I can't remember everything I wrote so yeah it may be a little different.
> 
> But anyways heres the rest of the chapter that didn't get posted yesterday, its a way longer chapter than i normally post, enjoy.

"Thanks mom, you are the best." Clarke says as she grabs the plate of blueberry pancakes off of the kitchen table, also holding her school bag in one hand and juggling a few books in her hands that she hasn't  even had time to put in her bag yet.

"you're welcome honey, have a good day." Abby replies as she continues to wash the few utensils she used to bake the pancakes.

Normally, Abby is at work by now, she's one of the best doctors so works a lot, more than average. Sometimes it gets too much for her and the people around her can see that, so she has been given the rest of the week off work. She turned it down at first but by the end of it Clarke had pretty much forced her to accept it.

"Thanks, you too. Enjoy your day, or week you deserve it." Clarke says sincerely and walks over to her mother to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "And you better actually relax, no work, seriously mom." she warns,she stares at Abby intently so she knows she's being dead serious.

"I know honey, i will relax, promise. Now quickly before you're late. Love you see you later." Abby replies smiling at her daughter.

"Love you too. Cya" Clarke says. She walks to the front door and pulls it open and instantly see's her best friend waiting there in her car outside her house. She strolls over to the car and slowly pulls open the car door, being extra careful as to not drop anything.

She slides into the passenger side and drops all her stuff on the floor of ravens car, minus the pancakes of course.

"Hey, Raven." she greets her best friend as she buckled in her seat belt.

"hey grif- oh my god you brought pancakes!" Raven replies and she grabs the plate from Clarke's hand. Typical Raven.

"Yeah sure Raven, you can have some of my pancakes." Clarke mumbles, but she's not even mad because well, she expected the brunette to take them without asking. 

"MMmmm" Raven moans. "These are soo good, i swear i wont mind getting up in the morning if you bring me these pancakes every morning." she adds, closing her eyes and making noises of approval as she continues to stuff pancake in her mouth. 

"I didn't make them, Mom did." Clarke says, she grabs a pancake off the plate that raven is now holding and starts eating one before raven finishes them all, she also starts letting out noises of approval, they really are good pancakes.

"Of course, i should have known. You cant cook for shit." the brunette blurts earning a death glare from the blonde. Raven just giggles. But really, Clarke knows that she is the worst baker, and cook there is, so she cant really argue with Raven.

But Clarke will admit, her mom making her pancakes for breakfast has definitely made the start of her day better, normally she either doesn't have time to make herself breakfast, or she just grabs a cereal bar out of the cupboard. Blueberry pancakes are definitely a improvement. 

* * *

Lexa hops off of her motorbike and removes her helmet, shaking her head slightly and running her fingers through her hair to get rid of the helmet hair, which isn't a very attractive look. But to be honest, it still looks good on Lexa.

Lexa didn't ride her motorbike two days ago to her first day of school, her mother wouldn't let her, she wanted to drive her daughter to school so she could constantly remind her every 2 minutes to behave and not get in too much trouble.

Believe it or not, Lexa actually didn't get in to too much trouble for the incidents that happened. Normally, Lexa doesn't tell anyone about her ADHD, she doesn't want it to define her, she doesn't want to be known as 'the girl thats always disruptive in class because she has adhd.' She knows that if people know, they'll feel sorry for her or something and excuse her behaviour, saying things like "Oh yeah but she has adhd so..." she'd rather people just think she is like that just because, bad girl persona and all that. 

But later that day when Lexa returned home Miss Triku rang her parents and told them about what had happened, and Lexa's parents, desperate for their daughter to not get kicked out once again told them about her ADHD, hoping that they would sympathise for the green eyed brunette and let the incidents go, and maybe understand Lexa a bit better and know that she doesn't mean to behave so bad sometimes. 

So yeah, now she's here on Wednesday in the schools car park ready to start her second day at her new school. She didn't go in on the Tuesday because Miss Triku said she should probably stay at home and let things calm down with the students that witnessed Lexa punch John Murphy, hoping missing a day would ease the tension a bit when she returned. 

\\\

Lexa opens her locker, pulls out the books she will need for her first lesson and places her motorbike helmet in there, before continuing down the hallway to her first lesson of the day, maths. Great. 

Maths is definitely not the brunette's favourite lesson, for obvious reasons. Maths requires concentration, Lexa is... not so good at that, half way through solving an equation she gets distracted forgets what she was doing and has to start over again, this always gets her frustrated and she ends up giving up completely.

She takes a seat at her designated desk in her maths classroom, places her bag on table and grabs a pen from her bag. Yes she actually brought a pen today, nothing else but its a start. 

She sits there and watches as each student enters the classroom and sits in their own seats, and waits for Mr Pike to begin the lesson. 

//

25 minutes into the lesson and Lexa is becoming bored and fidgety, she looks around the room to study what the rest of the students are doing and if she is the only one bored out of her mind, unsurprisingly, she finds that they are all getting on with their work quietly. Of course. 

Lexa grabs the compass off of the table that the teacher supplied her with, and decides to start playing with it, she places one hand on the desk and evenly spaces her fingers apart. You know whats coming. 

She starts slowly, stabbing the compass at a slow pace between each of her fingers, as she continues to do it she gets used to it and picks up the pace, by now she's going pretty fast, too fast, but she doesn't stop, she continues to rapidly stab the compass between her fingers until she finally messes up and stabs the compass hard into her middle finger, causing her to yelp in pain and jump up out of her seat. 

"OUCH! MOTHER FUCK SHIT." She shouts, gaining all the eyes of her fellow classmates on her. She walks towards the classroom door to go clean up her finger when a voice stops her. 

"Excuse me Miss Woods, where do you think you're going?" Mr Pike asks accusingly from his desk. Staring Lexa down with authority.

Lexa becomes instantly annoyed at the man, clearly she has hurt herself.

"To go get a bandaid. I'm bleeding." she deadpans, squeezing her finger trying to ease the stinging pain she feels, for a not so big cut, it really, really hurts.

"You can't just get up and leave Miss Woods, you must ask to leave the classroom. Can I see please." he replies sternly and waits for the brunette to show him whats causing her discomfort. 

Lexa doesn't move towards him to give him a close look, she just lifts up her middle finger to show him the blood pouring from the small gash she had created with the compass, but mainly as a sort of innuendo way of saying "Fuck you." He's being such dick.

"Ill have someone get a bandaid for you." he says, he looks around the room at the bunch of students currently staring at Lexa. "Monroe could you please go get a band-"

"I can go myself, I'm not 5." Lexa interrupts rolling her eyes and getting more and more irritated by the second, does he seriously not trust her to leave the classroom, word must really spread fast around this school.

She doesn't understand why he just doesn't let her go though, all she wants is to get herself a bandaid, and him not letting her go is seriously angering Lexa, that and the fact that her finger is stinging like a bitch. 

"I'm not saying you're 5, I would just like for you to stay in the lesson whilst someone else retrieves it for you Lexa." he says seemingly unbothered by Lexa's distress.

"I can go get it myself assface!" she blurts accidentally, she honestly hadn't meant to call him that but she was getting seriously pissed off. Before he could tell her off for her outburst she grabs the classroom doors handle, twists it and pulls it open and exits the room. She takes off running down the corridor in search of the nurses office before he could call her back.

Thats definitely getting her a detention.

* * *

Its finally the last lesson of the day and Clarke is excited because its English, which means she gets to see Lexa again. She hasnt seen her since Monday. For some reason Lexa is all Clarke can think about at night when she is going to sleep, honestly she doesn't know why at all, but all she knows is that theres something strangely special about her.

Everyone enters the classroom and walks to their individual desks, Clarke sits down and gets everything ready for the lesson and eagerly waits for the green eyed beauty to walk through the door. 

It only takes a few more minutes until Lexa comes strolling through the door, and wow, Clarke thought she looked like a badass on her first day of school, but today she looks even more badass. She's wearing tight black skinny jeans like she was on her first day with her black combat boots, but she's also wearing a black tshirt with the most badass looking leather jacket that makes her look super edgy and cool, and her hair isn't braided in that way it was, its her natural curls and its placed over one shoulder, Clarke cant stop staring at her. How is she real.

Lexa's eyes find Clarke and the blonde continues to stare at her, a slight tug pulls at Lexa's lips. Lexa walks over to her seat next to Clarke and slumps down onto it and then tilts her head to look at Clarke sat beside her, who is in fact still looking at the brunette in awe. 

"You should take a picture Clarke, It'll last longer." she comments with that signature smirk on her face as she pulls out her pen from her bag.

Clarke awkwardly looks away, not realising the extent to which she was staring at Lexa, she's so not subtle.

"Shut up." she retorts embarrassed. Clarke cant explain the feeling she feels right now, but its weird. She has a weird butterflies feeling in her stomach and she doesn't know why, but she needs to snap out of that flustered shy girl in the presence of their crush mood right now, its not cool.

"So you decided to actually bring a pen today, I'm proud of you." she says sarcastically and reaches over to put her hand on the brunettes shoulder in a mocking action of comfort. Lexa's eyes widen and she stiffens at the contact, she wasn't expecting it, but she quickly relaxes sensing Clarke's mocking tone.

"Yeah, I decided I didn't need to fake not bringing a pen just so I could talk to the pretty girl sat next to me." She shoots back with a wink, proud at her come back knowing this will get a reaction from the Blonde.

Well, that cool mocking approach Clarke was going for backfired and she is back to blushing like a young teenager. _Pull yourself together_. She tilts her head to look at Lexa who is smirking at her waiting for her to respond. Clarke doesn't want to give her the satisfaction that it was indeed a smooth thing to say.  

"Your charm doesn't work on me." She replies, but clearly it does, I mean, how could it not...

"Really, Clarke?" she asks, "I guess I'll just have to step up my game then huh, princess?" she finishes winking at the blonde once again.

"Don't call me tha-" Before Clarke could finish Mr Jaha is telling the class to quiet down so he can explain the lesson plan for today, everyone instantly obeys him and averts their gazes to the teacher stood at the front of the room by his desk.

"Ok guys, so we're going to be starting a project, this project will be to create an in detail powerpoint on the individual topic that you will all randomly be given, and to present it to the class in a week. But, you won't be doing it as individuals, I will be pairing you up in twos and you will have to work together to create the best possible powerpoint that you can." he states, everyone is anxiously waiting for him to pair each of them up, hoping he will pair them with people he knows they are friends with.

He starts pairing everyone up and the only people left for Clarke to be paired with are Harper, Gina, or Lexa. She sits there anticipating who she will be put with, she figures she'll be put with Harper because Mr Jaha has in fact been pairing people up that are somewhat good friends, and Harper is one of Clarke's good friends, they aren't particularly close but she would still consider her a good friend. But theres also a part of her that wants this opportunity to get to know Lexa better.

She's surprised he didn't pair her with Raven though, knowing how close the two were, she was paired with some random girl that Clarke has never really spoken too, but thats fine for Raven anyway because well, the girl is comfortable around anyone.

"Clarke and Lexa you will be working together." Jaha announces.

Clarke's heart skips a beat at the announcement, she wasn't expecting that. She sees Lexa turn her head to look at her in the corner of her eye, so she also turns her head to meet Lexa's staring eyes.

"Well, aren't you lucky, Clarke." Lexa smirks. _YES ACTUALLY! i mean no?_ Clarke doesn't know if this is actually a good thing, yes she wants to get to know Lexa better, but this probably isn't going to be the best way to go about that. Considering Clarke is very serious about getting good grades, working with Lexa for this probably isn't going to go.... well. 

Clarke cant find the words to reply so settles with just nodding her head slightly at the brunette who is still smirking at her.

"You only have 2 weeks and this is a project to be done outside of this lesson, so you will need to arrange times and places to meet with each other." Mr Jaha adds.

This causes Clarke to feel nervous, they've only just met and already they are probably going to have to go to each others houses to get this project done to its full potential. She's not sure how she feels about this. 

"So, my place or yours, babe?" lexa teases, it takes Clarke a few seconds to program what Lexa asked her.

"Well... either I guess, but we only have 2 weeks so I'd like to start today, if you can maybe come round mine after school we could make a summary of what parts each of us will play and how we'll go about it all." Clarke replies. 

"Sure. Can I have your number, Clarke." Lexa asks staring at blue eyes.

Clarke gets lost in green eyes and realises that she hasn't answered her yet, those eyes are hypnotic. 

"Clarke. I need your number so you can text me your address." Lexa smirks, she loves having this affect on the blonde.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Pass me your phone." Clarke says, holding her hand out as she waits for Lexa to pass her phone to her. "Thanks." she replies and clicks contacts and adds herself to Lexa's contact list naming herself 'Cute Blonde *Heart eyes emoji*' and locks Lexa's phone.

"All done." she grins at the brunette and hands her phone back to her.

"Ok, so now thats sorted, lets get on with the rest of the lesson." Mr Jaha says before walking over to the white bored to write down todays lesson summary.

//

The end of the lesson approaches fast and everyone starts to pack away their stuff in their bags.

"I've texted you my address, I'll see you back at mine?" Clarke asks as she tucks her chair neatly under hair desk.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit blondie." Lexa winks as she also tucks her chair under her desk, she gives Clarke one final smirk before exiting through the classroom door.

 

"Clarke, a word please?" Mr Jaha asks smiling at the blonde, Clarke has no idea what he'd want to talk to her about.

"I partnered you with Lexa because I think you will be a good influence on her, I think she's a good kid really but just needs someone to help and guide her, I hope thats ok." he states, Clarke is kind of shocked by the declaration. But it makes sense I guess.

"Thats fine, Sir. Its nice to know you think i can offer that." she replies genuinely. And honestly, that doesn't seem too bad, the more she thinks about it, the more enthusiastic she's getting about working with Lexa.

//

"Sooo... you and Lexa..." Raven cant stop the grin that forms widely on her face, she's going to be a pain in Clarke's ass about this. 

"What about her and Lexa?" Octavia asks, furrowing her brows looking between the two confused.

"They are project buddies, Lexa's going round griffins house today, sorry i was eavesdropping." she smirks.

"Raven we were literally put together by Mr Jaha, it's not like i asked." Clarke rolls her eyes as the three of them continue there walk to exit the school building, will her best friends ever stop.

"I know but.. you must be pleased right?" Raven asks, nudging the blonde in the side. Clarke doesn't say anything.

"Im happy for you griffin, getting partnered with your crush thats like, fate." Octavia states excitedly. 

"If you say so, O." Clarke says, she doesn't even have the effort to engage in conversation with these two when they are like this. So she'll just nod and occasionally answer yes pretending that she's listening.

//

Lexa slams her locker door shut, holding her motorbike helmet under one arm and heads towards the schools exit. She doesn't make it very far when a deep voice calls her name, _shit,_ Mr Pike.

"Sir." Lexa deadpans, clenching her jaw and tightening her grip on her helmet. She doesn't know what he's going to say but she knows its not going to be good.

"Lexa, I have strong disciplinary in my classroom and you broke several rules and was very rude earlier today, and that it not acceptable. I would like you to join after school detention for 40 minutes right now please." He states firmly. 

Lexa cant even contain how pissed off she is right now. Literally fuck him. But what can she do, she'll only get into deeper shit if she doesn't go, so without a word she nods her head once slightly at the man, and follows him as he leads the way to the detention room. 

* * *

 "Hey, mom." Clarke greets her mother as she enters her living room to find her mum relaxing on the sofa watching a movie. It makes Clarke so happy seeing her mom so relaxed and at ease for once. 

"Hey Hun, how was school?" Abby asks sincerely giving her daughter her full attention.

"Good, I have a... friend coming over in a minute if thats ok, we have to work together for a project." she states, knowing her mom won't mind Lexa coming over. It felt weird saying friend considering Clarke has only known Lexa for 2 days, but it would feel even weirder saying "someone" because yes they've only just met, but she's definitely not just a someone to Clarke, at least she doesn't want her to just be that.

"Thats fine, who is it?" Abby asks.

"Her names Lexa, she's just joined school." Clarke states, and she slouches down onto the sofa next to Abby.

"Oh okay, whats she like?" Abby asks genuinely wanting to know what her daughters new friend is like. 

"She's... special. I mean, she's not really like any friend I've had before. But i don't exactly know her well enough yet." Clarke says, not really knowing how to describe the girl to her mum, she'll have to see for herself when Lexa gets here.

//

50 minutes pass and Clarke is definitely starting to think Lexa has stood her up, it definitely doesn't take that long to get from school to her house. When finally a knock at the door can be heard from the kitchen where Clarke is sat at the kitchen island on her laptop and Abby is preparing dinner.

Clarke walks towards the front door and braises herself for the evening to come, she opens the door and is met with beautiful green eyes, Lexa didn't stand her up, and she's here at her door step.

"Hey, come in." Clarke welcomes Lexa into her house. Lexa steps inside warily and smiles at Clarke. "I was starting to think you'd stood me up." Clarke adds as she begins to walk towards the kitchen, Lexa following closely behind. 

"Of course not, Clarke. I ended up getting a detention." She states, in a more annoyed tone than she was going for, the images of sitting in that room for 40 minutes were flashing through her mind and she forgot where she was for a moment.

"A detention? how did you manage that at the end of the day?" Clarke asks, turning her head to look at the girl confused. By this point, they are just entering the kitchen, in Abby's presence, and she didn't fail to miss Lexa's confession about her detention. 

"Hey there, Lexa is it? Im Clarke's mom its nice to meet you." Abby greets Lexa sincerely and offers her hand for Lexa to shake.

"Hello, Miss Griffin. It's a pleasure to meet you too." Lexa grabs Abby's extended hand and shakes it, smiling back at the blondes mother. 

"Please, call me Abby." Abby smiles, and walks back over to continue with preparing dinner.

Lexa turns back to face Clarke and answer the question she asked her before Abby introduced herself.

"Well, It was from first lesson. I accidentally stabbed myself with a compass and then I went to leave the room to get a bandaid, but Mr Pike stopped me and i got pis- and well i accidentally called him assf- anyways it doesn't matter, I'm over it." Lexa replies, this probably isn't something to tell Clarke in Abby's presence, she doesn't want to give off a bad first impression. 

"Right... ok." Clarke says, squinting her eyes at the brunette curiously. "So, we can work here in the kitchen, I've got my laptop and... if you get your notepad out we can start jotting down some stuff." Clarke voices, sitting down on one of the kitchen stools. 

"Okay, lets start." Lexa replies, also taking a seat on the stool next to Clarke. And they begin going through who will research what, the layout of the power point, etc.

//

30 minutes in and they have pretty much covered everything that they are going to do. Well, _Clarke_ has covered everything, Lexa pretty much sat there pretending she was interested in the work, occasionally nodding her head in agreement to what Clarke was saying. She sat there most of the time fidgeting and tapping her pen on the island, which Clarke had to keep telling her to stop.

Lexa stands up from her seat and wonders over to the fridge to look at the various magnets stuck on the fridge. 

"Lexa, will you please sit down?" Clarke asks eyeing the brunette seemingly getting frustrated.

"Yeah, sorry." Lexa replies walking back over to her seat. But Lexa is too far gone, theres no way she's going to regain concentration now.  She sits down at her seat, and only just realises theres a fish bowl in the middle of the kitchen island. 

"OH, you have fish!" she says a little to enthusiastically jumping back out of her seat and walking around the island to get a better look. She stares at the fish with a smile on her face, studying each one of them.

"Yes, Lexa. We have fish." Clarke sighs, this is definitely going to be a hard project. She knew what the brunette was kind of like after the lessons shes had with her, but she never though she'd be this difficult to control. 

"Now will you please sit down, we're nearly done." Clarke says, staring at the brunette who is still amused by the fish. "Lexa." she says firmly and gains the brunettes attention. 

"Sure, sure. Okay, Clarke." Lexa replies sitting back down on her stool again. 

All this time, Abby has been silently observing Lexa's behaviour and body language as she makes dinner.

"-So yeah I was thinking you could do that?" Clarke asks and turns her attention to Lexa, who of course, her attention is elsewhere. She's now trying to balance her pen on top of her bottle of water. 

"LEXA!" Clarke burst out, making Lexa drop the pen and knock over the sealed bottle of water. "Are you even listening?" she adds, staring at Lexa. This is impossible. Lexa apparently does not understand the whole point of being at Clarke's house right now.

"I- Clarke, sorry. I can't help it." Lexa admits, looking down at her hands and starts to play with them. She looks angry and annoyed at herself. Her jaw starts clenching and moving side to side, Clarke notices and feels bad for shouting. 

"I- Its okay, don't worry. We're pretty much done, this will do." she assures the brunette, Lexa looks up at her and Clarke gives her a genuine smile, which Lexa reciprocates. Then Lexa's phone starts ringing.

"Hi, mom." Lexa says, voice at an even tone. 

"No I'm fine, mom. I'm at a friends. School was fine. Ok yes I'll leave now. Cya in a minute, bye." Lexa ends the call and slips her phone back into her jeans pocket.

"You're not staying for dinner?" Abby asks, stopping cutting the vegetables and turning her attention to the brunette.

"Unfortunately not, it spells delicious, but my mother wants me home." Lexa replies, standing from her seat.

"Okay hun, well it was nice meeting you." Abby says sincerely. 

"You too, Mis- Abby." Lexa replies nodding her head at the older woman.

"Let me see you out." Clarke says, she stands up from her stool and starts to walk towards the front door with Lexa beside her. She opens the front door and Lexa turns to face her.

"See you soon, Clarke." Lexa says, staring into those beautiful blue eyes.

"See you soon, Lexa." The blonde repeats, smiling at her new friend. Lexa steps out of the door and gives Clarke another smile which Clarke reciprocates, before Lexa turns to walk off to where she parked her motorbike round the corner somewhere. Clarke closes the door and leans against it. Taking in the evenings events.

Sure, they are meant to be working together, they are meant to be doing 50/50 towards this project, and it was pretty much, lets see... 90/10? Lexa didn't do much at all, but Clarke can't help but not even really care. What is it about Lexa that makes her feel like this! Or just, what is it about the brunette in general. She pulls herself together and makes her way back into the kitchen.

 

"She seems, lovely." Abby says, turning to look at her daughter, Clarke can't tell if Abby is being serious, she said it in a weird tone that Clarke can't read.

"She is... she just, she's not so good at the whole school thing." Clarke discloses, walking to the cupboard to get a glass out. "She finds it hard to concentrate, and she does stuff that gets her into trouble, but its like she doesn't mean to, i don't know." Clarke expresses, she walks to the fridge and pulls out the orange juice.

"Hmm. I noticed, I was watching her." Abby states, "Do you know by any chance if... if she has ADHD?." Of course Abby would pick it up straight away, she's one of the best doctors after all. 

Clarke stops pouring her drink and turns her full attention to her mother. "I- I never really thought about it, but now that you mention it.. It does seem like a huge possibility.. wow I think you might actually be right." Clarke confesses, this really does make a lot of sense to Clarke, she isn't a doctor but she knows the symptoms of ADHD, she doesn't know how she didn't realise by herself to be honest.

Wow, this explains a lot. She doesn't know what to do with this information. Surely, if Lexa didn't mind people knowing, she'd tell them, especially being in the situation she was just in, not being able to concentrate, and knowing Clarke was getting a little annoyed with her lack of participation, but Lexa didn't tell her, so she must not want people to know.

But it makes sense, Lexa saying "I cant help it." Clarke didn't think to much into it, but now... now she gets it. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proof read it so sorry for any mistakes, it's late and i'm too tired.


	5. fuqq boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but hope you still like it! Again, I haven't proof read so theres probably mistakes.  
> Thanks to those that are subscribed and have left kudos and comments so far.

"ok, can anyone tell me the answer to this question?" Mr Pike asks the class, a couple of hands shoot up but before he can choose a student to answer Lexa takes it upon herself to just answer the question.

"it equals 385!" she calls from the seat she is currently slumped in. Yes concentration is one of her weaknesses, but when she actually is paying attention she blurts out the answers without being chosen. It's just impulse, if she knows the answer or has something to say its like this part of her just cant keep it in and she just has to blurt it out otherwise she feels agitated. 

"Lexa that is correct, however if you want to answer a question or have something to say please put your hand up like the rest." Mr Pike states.

Lexa just rolls her eyes, why should she need to put her hand up, if she knows the answer just let her shout it out, honestly its just stupid having to be picked to answer a question. 

"Next, can anyone answer this one for me?" Mr Pike asks again, eyeing each student with there hand raised. Lexa knows the answer, but this time she raises her hand trying her best to stay mute.

She sits up straighter in her chair and taps her pen she's holding in the hand that isn't raised in the air against her desk waiting for Mr Pike to chose someone. She looks at him intently as if to say "Pick me!" but he's not looking at her.

"Yes, Finn. whats the answer?" Mr pike asks. 

For the past 2 weeks Finn Collins, the popular stud with lucious long silky hair, a personality that people love.. and also your typical fuck boy, has been on holiday. So Lexa of course didn't see him the other day in maths class, but now he's back.

"Uhhh, 495?" Finn answers, but the way he said it seemed like he was answering the question with a question. And yes, the answer he gave is wrong. Well, _he tried._

Lexa lets out a loud snort, no longer being able to contain herself. "Thats wrong! the answer is-" Lexa begins before she is cut off.

"Lexa! Stop being rude and let him try again thank you, I don't want to have to tell you again." Mr Pike scowls, he stares at Lexa to show her that he is serious, and then averts his gaze back to Finn allowing him to try again.

"Uhh, lets see." Finn starts. Lexa is literally bouncing on the edge of her seat, she is trying so hard not to just blurt the answer out right now, it really isn't that hard of a question.

"Come on Its 460." She just about mumbles to herself as she glares at Finn as he works his brain to try and solve the question. She's beginning to get very frustrated. Either answer the question or let her she thinks.

"uhhh... fourrr hundredd anddd....se-" He finally starts, but, you know Lexa. 

"Oh my god its 460!" she blurts at him with an annoyed expression on her face. She already doesn't like him, she doesn't know why. He just gives off that typical pretty boy/fuck boy vibe. She has a feeling he has half the girls at the school falling to their knees for him though. Apparently some girls love fuck boys.

"I was gonna say that!" he confesses, glaring at Lexa, his tone sounding as pissed off as ever. 

"Yeah right." Lexa scoffs, he was definitely not going to get the right answer. 

"Who even are you?" Finn accuses as he glares at Lexa with anger still filling his eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know, pretty boy." Lexa answers, sarcasm clear in her voice as she turns her body so that she is sitting straight again. Something about him really pisses her off.

"You wish I was your pretty boy, baby." he throws back, a shit eating grin on his face.

She instantly whips her head around to look him dead in the eyes, he probably shouldn't have said that.

"Call me baby again pretty boy and I'll drop kick you in the balls. Then you'll be a pretty boy with a broken dick." She states, the whole class starts to giggle at her words.

His eyes widen at her threat, Lexa sees him gulp slightly and his face has turned slightly red at her words, _good._

 _"_ Thats enough! Lexa do you want another detention?" Mr Pike shouts, angry that again, she blurted out the answer but two, used unacceptable language in class and shown unacceptable behaviour in general.

"No, sir." She sighs, and slumps back into her chair. 

* * *

 "Clarke!" Finn exclaims pulling the blonde into a tight hug in the canteen. He squeezes her tightly finding comfort in the blonde. 

"Hey Finn, hope you enjoyed your holiday." She says as she returns the embrace.

"I did thanks, babe." He replies genuinely, and he pulls away from the blonde, huge smile on his face as he looks at her in awe.

Clarke sits down at their table in the canteen oppisite finn as he sits down too, Raven, Octavia, Jasper and Monty are all gathered at the table too eating their lunch and in deep conversation with each other. 

"So, did you miss me?" He smirks at her and then puts a mouthful of food in his mouth.

"Of course." She replies smiling at him and doing the same with her food.

"What did you miss the most?" He asks, that's such a fuck boy thing to say is he being for real right now? Clarke takes a few seconds before she decides to answer.

"I don't know, i just missed you in general." she shrugs, putting another spoonful in her mouth.

"You sure there isn't anything specific?" he asks, his smirk grows wider and he stares at her cheekily. "Like you know.... The amazing se-" 

"Finn!" she whispers. But it was like, one of those loud angry whispers, does that make sense? She glares at him, daring him to say another word.

"Calm down, babe. It's just sex." He says, still with that annoying grin on his face, he's unbothered by her reaction and obvious distress of him talking about it not exactly.. quietly.

Clarke and Finn aren't together, he wishes they were but Clarke doesn't see him like that, yes, they occasionally fuck, but it doesn't mean anything to Clarke, its just fun. Its nice knowing she has someone who can give her that release when she needs, someone she can mess about with, with no strings attached. But he still seems to think that something will happen between them, or IS happening between them.

"You don't need to shout about it, Finn." she says annoyance in her tone, as she goes back to eating her lunch.

"Okay, Okay. But whilst we're on the topic, when are we gonna... do it again?" He asks, he glares at her and waits for her response eagerly. 

"I don't know," Clarke deadpans. Its not that she doesn't enjoy sex with Finn, she just... Doesn't feel like doing it again right now. 

"Come on babe, its been too long." He returns not removing his gaze from her.

"I know, and I do want too but, you always get sappy with me afterwards, Finn." She claims, averting her gaze from her plate of food and looking into his soft hazel eyes.

"I wont! I promise." He says, but he always says this. After being even the slightest bit intimate, he turns all lovey dovey with the blonde, and she's told him many times that they are just friends with benefits. He doesn't seem to get it though. 

* * *

"Its bullshit! They are both fucking idiots." Lexa remarks as Mr Jaha presses stop on the movie. Romeo and Juliet.

"Lexa!" Clarke whispers as she glares at the brunette warningly, trying to stop the brunette from saying anything else inappropriate that will get her into trouble.

"Thats a strong opinion Lexa, I would have been happy with you expressing your views if you did it more appropriately." Mr Jaha retorts back at Lexa's impulsive outburst at the film.

"But theres no better way to put it! They were both dumb as shit, thats why they were meant to be together." This time Clarke reaches out her arm and pushes Lexa slightly at the shoulder, she has the thought going around her head of the possible fact that Lexa has ADHD, and she feels this need to help her keep out of trouble as much as she can.

Lexa turns her head and meets ocean blue eyes glaring at her, she furrows he brows at Clarke confused by the blondes intention to make her stop, she's not being that disruptive, just voicing her opinions. 

"Stop it." Clarke deadpans, still glaring into her forrest green eyes. Lexa tilts her head slightly to one side at the blondes stern tone. 

"I'm not doing anything, Clarke." Lexa denies. She really doesn't think shes doing anything wrong, and i guess she's not. But Clarke, and even Lexa know that swearing isn't allowed, and although Mr Jaha didn't exactly tell her off or give her a warning just now, she needs to not push her luck, he is for some reason being easier on her. 

"Stop swearing, Lexa. You're going to get into trouble again." She states. The corners of Lexa's lips start to pull, she cant help the small smile that forms on her face at Clarke's words.

"Why do you care, Clarke?" Lexa questions, because really, why should she care.

"Because although you're a pain in the ass, I actually like you and don't want you to get thrown out of this class, or the school, even." She replies sternly, but you can here the generosity and gentleness in her voice, the part that tells Lexa that she's actually being serious, she really doesn't want her removed. 

The smile on Lexa's face grows at Clarke's simple revelation. She's never really had a friend that cares about her, especially one that cares about her in only the short amount of days that Clarke has known her. It makes her feel strange. 

"Okay, Clarke. But only because i quite like you too." she smirks, Clarke grins at her in return and they both avert their gazes back to the front of the class where Mr Jaha is creating a spider diagram to analyse Romeo and Juliet.  

//

The rest of the lesson goes by seemingly fast, and surprisingly Lexa didn't disrupt the class at all after Clarke's reveal. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't easy for Lexa, in fact it wasn't easy at all. She tried so, so hard to control her impulsiveness and to concentrate on the tasks given. It took a lot of hard work and she did get agitated, but something about what Clarke said really kept her grounded. 

Everyone begins packing their stuff away in their bags ready to go home. "So, are you doing anything? Do you maybe want to come round and work on the project?" Clarke asks. She knows Lexa probably wont do anything again but she cant help but just want to stay in the brunettes presence. 

"Im not doing anything so sure, I'll try to actually focus this time and help." Lexa claims, putting both her arms through the straps of her black backpack and looking slightly guilty.

"I enjoy doing it anyway. And like i said, I like you. So its a nice way of getting to know you better." Clarke replies, finally closing her bag and lifting it off the table, she begins to walk towards the classrooms exit.

"I'm not that interesting of a person, Clarke." Lexa says, following Clarke closely behind. She really doesn't believe she is a interesting person that is really worth getting to know. Her ADHD is probably the only thing about her that someone would find interesting, but for her, thats just not something she wants to go around telling people.

"You are too me." Clarke says, Lexa's heart skips a beat, she's sure Clarke didn't mean anything extra by that statement, I mean she said it so simply and so unbothered by what she'd said, but Lexa cant help but feel giddy. 

"Okay." She replies simply. 

They reach outside and Clarke spots Raven waiting for her in her car. "Do you want a lift, I forgot to ask last time. I just assumed you could get to mine easy bu-" Clarke rambles before Lexa finally cuts in.

"Its fine. I have a ride, I'll see you in a few minutes, Clarke." She smiles innocently at the Blonde before turning her back on her and making her way to the bay that her precious motorbike is parked in. 

She's probably a bit too excited to get to Clarke's house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, I love feedback so leave a comment telling me what you think :)


	6. I'll go if... you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda like a cute little filler chapter in preparation for the next chapter which should be fun. Enjoy.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Clarke asks walking through her kitchen towards the fridge. Lexa turned up at her house to study for the project just a couple minutes after Clarke got home. 

"No thank you, Clarke." Lexa says standing beside the kitchen island, she doesn't take a seat because Clarke's laptop isn't on the table like it was the day before so she doesn't know wether they are going to be sat in the kitchen to study today.

Clarke pours herself a glass of orange juice and then begins to walk towards the doorway to exit the kitchen, Lexa follows her closely behind, wondering where the blonde is leading her.

"We're gonna study in my bedroom today, no fish to distract you." Clarke says, she turns her head to look at Lexa with a smile on her face but Lexa's head drops and she looks... Not upset but its that guilty look thats back on her face again. _Shit._

"Clarke, I-" Lexa begins, but Clarke cuts her off, instantly wanting to reassure Lexa. She didn't mean to make the brunette feel guilty or anything, she really was just making a joke, she just want's Lexa to feel comfortable.

"Hey, it was just a joke. Don't worry." Clarke reassures, she gives the brunette a genuine smile and Lexa reciprocates, but her eyes still look sad. 

They reach the stairs and start to climb them, finally reaching the top Clarke leads Lexa down the hall to the last bedroom on the right. Clarke twists the handle to her bedroom door and pushes it open.

"Well, welcome to my den." Clarke gestures, walking into her room. Its nothing really special, its not a small room but its also not huge, its just right. Its very cosy and Clarke loves it.

Theres a king size bed in the middle of the room against the wall, a desk on one side of the room where her laptop, a lamp and some plants are sitting on top. The floor is carpet and there are a few tapestries and paintings surrounding the room on the wall. Its simple.

"Its nice." Lexa says, walking around the room, her eyes find a particular painting and she walks towards it to study it. "This is amazing." She adds, looking at the painting of some flowers, peonies to be exact. Lexa's favourite.

"Thanks, I actually painted that." Clarke confirms, watching in awe as Lexa studies the painting. Lexa's head whips round and finds Clarke's gaze, Lexa's eyes are so soft and her lips have slightly parted, she looks adorable. 

"No way," Lexa exclaims, clearly shocked by the revelation. "Clarke, you're so talented. The detail in this is beautiful, and the colours and shading, you've captured peonies perfectly, I really love it." Lexa says, and the way she is looking at Clarke tells the blonde she is being dead serious. Clarke can't help the blush that spreads up her neck and too her face. She thought she was passed the blushing stage. Obviously not. 

"Thank you, that means a lot." Clarke replies. She gives the brunette a wide smile. People always compliment her art, of course she is truly a very talented artist. But something about the brunette complimenting her work is even more special, most people just say she is great or that a painting is great and move on. But Lexa, she explained why she likes the painting. 

"We could study at my desk, but well, I only have one chair.. So i think the bed is a better option, if thats ok." Clarke states, she feels weird being in her bedroom with Lexa, not exactly sure why but theres just something about bringing someone to your bedroom, the place you sleep in every night, I don't know, it feels, personal I guess.

"Of course its ok, Clarke." Lexa says, "Why would I turn down the option of being on a bed with a beautiful girl such as yourself?" Lexa asks, that smirk playing its part on her face again. 

If it was anyone else, Finn for example that would have said that, she would have rolled her eyes and ignored him completely, its clearly a fuck boy thing to say but when it comes from Lexa's mouth, she can't help but love it. 

"Shut up will you." Clarke retorts, not being able the contain the little chuckle that leaves her mouth. She walks over to her desk and picks up her laptop, then begins to walk back over to her bed, and climbs on top of it.

She adjusts herself so that she is leaning against the wall, and makes herself comfy, she looks up at Lexa who is just standing there still watching her, not quite looking certain wether she should sit down next to the blonde on her bed.

"Whats the matter, Lexa. All talk no action?" she jokes, patting the space beside her gesturing for Lexa, "Sit." she finishes.  

"Oh, you want some action, do you, Clarke?" Lexa shoots back "I must say, I came over to work but if you want a bit more action than that then, I'm totally down." she finishes with a wink, but sits down nevertheless next to the blonde, and Clarke blushes even harder than before. Clarke hadn't meant for what she said to sound dirty, but she should have known Lexa would take it that way.

"You're unbelievable." Clarke settles for, shaking her head at the brunette but theres a small smile on her face that Lexa doesn't fail to see. 

//

"Where do you think we should insert the picture?" Clarke asks, staring at the powerpoint slide that they are putting together. Surprisingly, Lexa has managed to keep focused with out being distracted even once for the hour that they have been working. Don't get me wrong, she was very fidgety, but still kept concentration. 

"Just here, let me do it." Lexa says, she moves her hand towards the laptops track pad but the blondes reaction is slow so Lexa's hand brushes Clarke's, it shouldn't feel weird, it shouldn't make them feel a buzz travel through their bodies, it shouldn't make them feel anything at all. But it does, and both of their eyes widen. Neither of them let the other know that the contact made them feel something, but it was there, and its kind of lingering in the air.

Lexa inserts the picture and places it where she thinks is best and clears her throat. "There we go." she says, bringing her hand back so that its resting on her lap.

"Cool." Clarke says, and she hits save on the powerpoint. "I think that's enough for today, we've done a lot." she states. She raises her arms in the air and does a huge stretch, letting out a loud moan that sounded way more sexual than she intended, as her body relieves the tension that it was feeling after sitting in the same position for an hour straight.

She blushes slightly, feeling embarrassed at the noise that she just made and looks at Lexa still sat next to her in the corner of her eye, she notices the brunette is trying to hide a smirk.

"What?" Clarke asks, feeling red-faced.

"What? Nothing." Lexa replies, but she lets a chuckle accidentally slip through her lips. "Its just, that was a really sexual moan, Clarke." Lexa bursts out, no longer being able to contain her laughter.

"It was a good stretch!" Clarke squeaks, hitting the brunette on the shoulder, encouraging her to stop laughing, but theres no use.

"I... I coul- I could tell!" She stumbles on her sentence due to the extent of her laughter. 

"Lexa!" Clarke shouts, but she finds herself bursting out into a fit of laughter a long with Lexa now. It was quite funny after she got over the embarrassment. 

After another few minutes they both finally calm down, they laughed so much their tummies started to hurt, Lexa literally couldn't stop laughing and ended up rolling off the bed onto the floor, which just caused them both to laugh even more, it was a mess. She's literally still lying on the floor now.

"You gonna get of the floor anytime soon, Lex?" Clarke asks, peaking over the edge of her bed to look at the brunette sprawled out on the floor.

Lexa's heart skips a beat at the nickname, there aren't many people who call her Lex, pretty much the only people that do are Anya, and her cousin Lincoln. 

"I don't know, Clarke. Its quite comfy down here." She says. She's not lying though, it really is comfy on Clarke's carpet floor. "You should try it, much comfier than that bed of yours." She adds, rolling onto her back. 

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll pass." Clarke says, she goes to move back up the bed but Lexa is fast and grabs Clarke's hand and pulls her off the bed, she lands just above Lexa's body, hovering over her. She managed to quickly compose herself before she hit the ground so that she didn't fall completely flat on Lexa. But now this just got awkward.

They're so close, literally inches apart face to face. They can feel each others breath. But neither of them make a move. A few seconds pass, but it feels like minutes, and they are just staring at each other. Its weird, and feels intimate. But when it becomes too much, and it starts to register what is happening, Lexa clears her throat.

"Clarke, your knee... its uh," she looks down towards Clarke's knee, which is resting between Lexa's legs. _Oh._

Clarke's eyes follow Lexa's gaze to see what she's talking about. Her eyes grow wide. "Oh my god. Shit, sorry." Clarke acknowledged, jumping up off the floor onto her feet. Lexa follows swiftly. They both stand there awkwardly, looking around the room, basically anywhere but at each other, its awkward.

Wanting to the break the tension in the air, Lexa speaks. "I guess you really did want some action, huh, Clarke?" Lexa imitated, and Clarke glares at her in pure embarrassment, the blush is starting to become a natural look on the blonde, and Lexa just starts bursting out into a fit of giggles once again. 

"Oh my god. You just cant control yourself can you?" Clarke retorts back, but the tension is broken and Lexa's laugh is just so contagious, and she loves hearing it. It just puts an instant smile on the blondes face. The brunette has a crazy affect on her. 

"Come on, lets go downstairs." Clarke says, before walking towards her bedroom door, Lexa follows her and they begin walking back down the hall towards the stairs.

//

"See you tomorrow." Clarke smiles, opening the front door for Lexa. "We got a lot done today." she finishes, besides the laughing fits, they did get a lot of work done. Lexa was a lot more concentrated today than she was yesterday anyway.

"Yeah we did. See you tomorrow, Clarke." Lexa returns the smile, she also looks proud of herself, she looks happier leaving Clarke's today than she did yesterday as well, when she felt like she just made Clarke mad with her lack of doing anything. She gives Clarke one last smile before turning around to head for her motorbike.

Clarke closes the door gently and begins to walk towards the living room where Abby is. 

"Hey mom." She greets, she takes the space next to her mom and leans her head on her shoulder, all that working and laughing has tired her out. 

"Hey hun. You and Lexa sounded like you were having fun." She says honestly, obviously referring to the loud laughter she could hear, possibly even the neighbours could here to be honest. 

"Yeah, we were." Clarke states, and she finds herself grinning to herself.

//

"No you guys, like I said, I really cannot be bothered to go to the party, I'm pretty tired today." Clarke says, walking through the school hallways with her two best friends by her side. Octavia's brother, and fellow friend to Clarke and Raven, Bellamy; is throwing a house party, like he often does. 

Don't get me wrong, Clarke loves to party, but she's just not feeling it tonight. 

"Come on, Clarkeee. Don't be boring." Raven torments, giving her best friend puppy dog eyes. But it's not going to work on the blonde, not this time.

"No, Raven." She deadpans, for the 50th time in 10 minutes. When will they take no for an answer.

"You can invite hot stuff!" Octavia grins, and Raven gives Octavia a look of approval, as if to say 'why didn't I think of that.' Clarke's confused for a minute, wondering who octavia is referring to, but then she realises she's referring to Lexa. 

"She wouldn't want to come, she wouldn't even know anyone." She replies, wishing her friends would just drop it already. She's not going to lie, she would love to see what Lexa would be like at a party, but she really doubts she'd go. And it'd feel kind of strange inviting her. 

"Now will you both please stop?" She mumbles, finally reaching her locker.

Raven and Octavia give each other knowing looks behind Clarke's back, before Raven heads of with a quick "cya later." Those two are definitely up to something. 

//

"So, you're going to a party tonight." Lexa states, as she continues to write in her science book. Clarke's hand stops writing and she lifts her head up from her book to look at the brunette questioningly. 

"You are? I thought you weren't going, Clarke?" Monty butts in from his seat at the table.

"I'm not going, who told you that?" Clarke questions, furrowing her brows at the green eyed girl. Then it hits her, obviously it was  _Raven._

 _"_ Your friend, Raven told me. She invited me actually." Lexa states. She's not exactly one for parties, mainly because, well... ADHD and Alcohol, lets just say they aren't the best combination. She found that out the hard way. But she said she'd go, she's not really sure why. She never goes to parties. 

"She did? I'm going to kill her." Clarke says, annoyance obvious in her tone. She should have known Raven would pull something like this, she bets Octavia has something to do with it too. They really are the perfect tag team.

"Don't you... Uh, Want me to come?" Lexa wonders, she finally stops writing in her book and looks up at Clarke. 

"No! no, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, i told them I wasn't going, that I didn't want to tonight." She reassures the brunette, she's going to kill Octavia and Raven.

"Oh right. Well, I said I would go." Lexa reveals, going back to her work.

"Really?" Clarke looks surprised, she wasn't expecting Lexa to accept the invitation. "Well, I guess I can go, but only to keep you company." she smirks, Lexa stops writing once again and meets Clarke smirking at her. A strange feeling makes itself known in the pit of her stomach. Clarke wants to keep her company? Why? But she doesn't want to let Clarke know how much her words hit her and made her feel a bit giddy. 

"Please, Clarke. I'll have plenty of girls all over me keeping me company. I mean, have you seen me?" she jokes back with that little lob sided smirk on her face. She really is joking, the last thing Lexa is, is vain, and she definitely doesn't have a big ego. She's actually quite insecure, which is why she reverts to sarcasm a lot.

It registers in Clarke's head that Lexa said _girls._ Clarke knows that the brunette flirts with her and stuff but she has never really thought much of it, she thought she is probably just like that with everyone, guys and girls. It's just her personality. She doesn't know Lexa's sexuality, she's never really wondered, but she finds herself suddenly curious.

The teacher announces its the end of the lesson and everyone starts packing their bags ready to leave.

"Oh is that so?" Clarke asks quirking a brow at the girl, they begin walking out of the classroom "What about guys?" She adds, suddenly curious as to how Lexa will answer her question, this is the deal breaker.

"Probably. I attract everyone, Clarke." she says, winking at the blonde. _Damn._ Not the answer Clarke was hoping for. Although she doesn't know why she cares so much anyway.

"You're so full of yourself." Clarke replies shaking her head smiling as they near the end of the hallway. "Anyway, I gotta go have a few words with two best friends of mine. I'm guessing Raven gave you all the details, I'll see you tonight?" Clarke finishes.

"She did. Yes, I'll see you tonight, Clarke." And she turns the corner leaving the blonde by herself, Raven and Octavia better be ready for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Clexa are gonna be at a party together, oh and.. Finn's gonna be there. 
> 
> Comment what you think, what you liked, What you want to happen idk talk to me :)


	7. Party disaster.

"So I'm.. going to a party tonight." Lexa states to her parents sat at the dinner table. Lexa's parents aren't bad, I mean they aren't exactly the most affectionate parents out there, they don't really show love on a daily basis but they still love and care about Lexa more than anything, they are just kinda strict and uptight, they own a big company so work a lot too. 

Her mothers hands still and she looks up from her plate of dinner to look at their daughter, Lexa is going to a party? She's new to the school... Who's party would she possibly be going to? It wouldn't be old friends because she didn't really have any.

"A party? what kinda of party?" Diane asks, furrowing her brows at the girl who still hasn't looked up from her plate of food. 

"Uh... Just like, a small house party." Lexa answers, she's kind of nervous telling them because parties mean alcohol and Lexa's parents weren't very happy the last time she got drunk. She was a mess, and she broke her arm.

"Who's?" Diane adds. Becoming more curious by the second.

"Uh, I don't know the boy who's holding it but, a friend is going so..." Lexa says, twirling spaghetti on her fork. It wouldn't surprise her if her parents didn't let her go to be honest.

"And will there be alcohol?" Diane questions, Lexa knew that would come up to be a main concern. 

"I guess... its a party after all, but I'll be careful." She replies, finally looking up from her plate of food to meet her mothers gaze.

"Lexa, I don't want you drinking, you know how you got the last ti-" Diane goes on to say, but Lexa cuts in before she can finish.

"I know, mom. I won't get like that again, I'll hardly even drink." She says staring her mother in the eyes. And she wont, she doesn't want to get drunk because well, she can get out of hand without the alcohol, so with it... Probably not a good idea. She'll have a few to drink theres nothing wrong with that, she'll just have to go slowly.

Diane turns her head to look at Charles, Lexa's father, who is still casually eating his dinner. I may have said that her parents were strict and uptight, but her mother is definitely higher up on that spectrum. 

"Charles, what do you think?" Diane asks her husband.

"I think she should go." Charles replies stuffing his mouth with spaghetti. "It'll be good for her." He adds between chews. 

Lexa looks from her dad to her mom, who seems to be considering it. She's not too shocked that her dad's letting her go, its her mom she was worried about. 

"Ok." Diane says. "But i do not want you drinking. At all Lexa." she states firmly, her eyes are staring right into Lexa's green ones. I mean thats fair enough, but... a few won't hurt.

"Ok, I won't drink." Lexa lies, going back to her plate of food. It's not like Diane will be there at the party, a little white lie won't hurt anyone. 

//

"Clarke! Would you please just pick something already!" Octavia explodes lying on the blondes bed, Clarke has been trying on outfits for over an hour now, Raven and Octavia went round Clarke's to get ready, they've been ready forever but Clarke is being so indecisive. She didn't even want to go and now she's putting in so much effort, hmm... _I wonder why._

"Seriously, Clarke. I'm starting to regret convincing you to come." Raven adds from her place on Clarke's bed. 

"Then maybe you guys should stop being useless by just watching me and actually help." Clarke shoots back at her best friends, looking at her current outfit in the mirror. A simple short black dress that shows off a little bit of her cleavage, arms and legs, it looks nice. 

"Wear that Clarke! It's perfect for a house party, you don't want to overdue it. Plus your legs looks amazing." Octavia assures the blonde. 

"She's right Clarke, your legs do look amazing in that. And put on those black heels they are sexy." Raven adds pointing to the pair of heels.

"Okay, thanks guys." The blonde says, slipping on her heels. She looks at herself in the mirror and is _finally_ happy with her outfit. She looks amazing. 

//

"Anya, I don't know what I'm supposed to wear." Lexa says freaking out, she has her laptop on her desk in her room with Anya on Skype video call watching her.

"Lex, chill. Just put on a nice shirt, jeans and your black boots, and if you want to look extra good put on those black suspenders you have." Anya states calmly. She's honestly just shocked her little sister is going to a party.

"Okay, thanks, An." Lexa replies, walking to her wardrobe, she pulls out a dark pink shirt and a pair of tight black skinny jeans, she walks over to her drawers and pulls out her black suspenders too.

"So who's the girl?" Anya asks furrowing her brows. She knows it must be someone, Lexa doesn't normally freak out about outfits like this. 

"What? No one." Anya hears Lexa say from out of camera view. 

"Come on Lex, I'm not stupid." Anya replies, she knows her sister. 

"She's just a friend, Anya." Lexa calls from where she is stood out of shot. 

"Ok, If you say so." Anya replies. She won't push her too much for information.

Lexa walks back into camera view so Anya can see her outfit.

"Holy shit, Lex. You look... wow." Anya assures her little sister. 

"Thanks." Lexa blushes, she looks at herself in the mirror and actually finds herself smiling at how good she looks. She has her natural curly hair showing, neatly placed over one shoulder. She really does look hot. 

//

"CLARKEEE!" Bellamy shouts from across the room, loud enough for Clarke to hear him over the loud music playing. "Ra- Raven is CHEATING!" He adds. It's currently 10:30pm, Clarke, Raven and Octavia have been at Bellamy's apartment for around an hour, the party didn't start till 9pm but they got there early to help Bellamy set up a few things.

There's probably around 30 people here already and theres still more to turn up. Bellamy shares the apartment with two friends so theres a lot of people invited. 

"I'll be there in a minute, Bell." She calls back shaking her head amused at the drunken boy, she's stood beside Monty and Jasper in the kitchen, they've brought their famous homemade moonshine to the party and they made A LOT of it for tonight.

Jasper and Monty being the fun little dorks that they are decided to set up a little table in the kitchen and sell cups of it at the party, it was Bellamy that asked them to make the moonshine and bring it but it costs them to make so this is what they decided to do. So far they are doing very well and have sold quite a lot of cups, as not many people brought their own drinks and they are selling each cup for $1. 

"You guys better not stand here all night selling that, enjoy yourselves too." Clarke says to the both of them, sipping on a cup of moonshine. Her words slur a little bit, she's not been there long but as they were setting up and stuff she was pre drinking quite a bit so she is a little drunk already, but not much.

"We won't, take it easy on the moonshine tonight, Clarke. You know how strong it it." Monty says honestly, "Yeah, we don't want you throwing up over the toilet again." Jasper adds with a giggle. 

"Okay, dads." Clarke replies smiling at the two boys. "I'm gonna go attend to the game of beer pong that it probably getting out of hand." She finishes giving them both a quick wave and wonders out of the kitchen towards the living room where the beer pong table is set up.

They are currently playing singles, Bellamy is playing against Raven, who is in fact kicking his ass. Raven is very competitive.

Octavia is somewhere around the apartment with Lincoln, one of Bellamy's best friends, she has been pretty much attached to him for the majority of the time they've been there, he seems lovely though, like a big cuddly bear.

"Clarke! I'm not cheating, Bellamy is just a sore loser!" Raven exclaims as she throws the little ball and it lands in yet another one of the curly haired boys cups, forcing him to down another drink. Bellamy is way too drunk to early already, definitely Ravens fault.

"Okay you guys i think you should stop playing, Raven has pretty much won anyway." Clarke states, looking at the many cups in front of Raven that Bellamy hasn't managed to get the ball into, vs the very few left in front of him. 

//

"Sooo where's hot stuffff?" Octavia questions Clarke, slurring her words as she continues to move on the dance floor, its now 1 hour and a half into the party and Lexa still hasn't turned up. Clarke thinks she probably changed her mind and decided not to come. She's not upset she just feels kind of disappointed, she really wanted to see what Lexa would be like in this sort of environment. 

By this point, everyone is pretty much drunk off their faces, thanks to the precious moonshine, and a lot more people have turned up. Clarke hasn't drank for a while so the alcohol has sort of worn off. 

"Yeahhh thats a good question, where is she Clarkeyyy." Raven adds, slurring her words too, the three of them are dancing together amongst the many other drunk people dancing, its not exactly a huge space to dance so everyone's squashed together, but everyones also too drunk to care.

"I don't know, why are you asking me? You are the one that invited her anyway." Clarke says "I'm gonna go get a drink." She states, wiggling her way out through the large group of sweaty people, when a hand grabs her arm stopping her. 

"Hey, I've been looking for you!" Finn says, pulling the blonde in for a hug. "Hey, Finn." she replies, hugging him back. 

"Lets go get some drinks" he says as his pulls away from the hug and then puts his arm around the blondes shoulder, and leads them to the kitchen.

"Hey guys, can we take two cups?" Finn asks Monty and Jasper, with his arm still around the blonde. 

"Go for it." They both say in sync. 

Finn grabs the first cup and hands it to Clarke, and then takes one for himself and leads them both back out of the kitchen and over to one of the sofas in the main room. 

"you look great tonight by the way, babe." Finn states as he takes a seat on the sofa, urging Clarke to sit down next to him. "Thanks, you look great too." she replies honestly. They are friends so theres nothing wrong with them hanging out and stuff as long as he doesn't go all sappy on her. 

//

They've been sat there for at least 30 minutes, having casual conversations, messing about and cracking a few jokes which have resulted in them both laughing a lot, she's actually having an ok night with him, but she's had to tell him to remove his arm from her a few times, he's a little possessive. 

"Im gonna go pee, be back in a minute babe." He says as he jumps up from the sofa and makes his way to the backroom. 

Clarke sits there sipping her drink when the front door opens, at this point Lexa turning up isn't even on her mind, she's come to the conclusion that she just isn't going to turn up. But then her eyes meet the girls familiar face and her heart skips a beat.

_She's here._

Clarke takes in the girl as she enters through the door and closes it behind her, Lexa hasn't seen her sat on the sofa yet and Clarke can't seem to bring herself to stand up to go and greet her, she's literally mesmerized.

Clarke takes this opportunity to take in the goddess in front of her, her eyes wonder from the girls black skin tight jeans that grip her legs nicely, to her dark pink shirt that fits her torso perfectly, to the suspenders that complete her outfit, setting it off. And wow, those suspenders are making Clarke feel _things_. But to top it all off her hair is set perfectly over one side of her shoulder in the most beautiful curls Clarke has ever seen. 

But then green eyes finally meet her blue ones making her instantly snap out of it. _Composure_. She tells herself, before rising from the sofa and making her way over to the brunette, until they are face to face.

"Hey, Lexa. You look... beautiful." Clarke states, she's at a loss for words.

Lexa's eyes soften, and her lips part just slightly, she wasn't expecting Clarke to compliment her, honestly. 

"Thank you, Clarke." she just about gets out, it was so quiet Clarke almost missed it. "You look very beautiful too." She finishes, louder this time, taking in the blondes outfit, she's just as in awe as Clarke.

Clarke's dress fits her body in the best way, and her hair is curled and hangs nicely just below her shoulders. Lexa is truly captivated by the blondes beauty.

"You really know how to scrub up well huh, Clarke." She winks at the blonde and begins to smirk.

"I could say the same." Clarke replies, smirking back at the brunette, they got lost in each others eyes for a few seconds before Clarke clears her throat

"So, would you.. like a drink?" Clarke asks, staring into emerald green eyes. 

"Sure." Lexa answers. _A few wont hurt._  She reminds herself. Clarke grabs the brunettes hand and guides her to the kitchen, theres a lot of people so it just felt easier to lead her through the people and to the kitchen holding her hand, Clarke would do this with anyone, but Lexa's not used to this kind of contact, or this kind of casual 'friendship.' 

They reach the kitchen and Clarke lets go of Lexa's hand and grabs them each a cup of moonshine.

"Here, but don't drink much of this, Monty and Jasper make it homemade, its very strong." She clarifies. Handing Lexa the cup.

This makes Lexa a little cautious, she kind of wanted to stick to stuff she knows, something that she knows how strong it is, but this stuff she has no idea, she'll just have to be extra careful with her drinking tonight. 

"Okay, thanks." She says and takes a sip, she scrunches her eyebrows slightly at the taste and looks inside the cup to examine it. 

"Yeah it... doesn't taste great but it gets you drunk faster." Jasper states noticing the look of disgust on the brunettes face. 

"It's fine." she says taking another sip, not pulling a face this time. 

"Come on, lets go see Raven and Octavia." Clarke smiles, she grabs Lexa's free hand once again and leads her towards the dance floor in search of her best friends. She catches a glimpse of them and decides calling them is the better option.

"RAVEN!" she shouts, obviously loud enough because Raven instantly turns her head to the voice calling her. Raven notices Lexa by Clarke's side and pulls octavia with her to exit the dance floor.

"HEY LOOK WHO DECIDED TO TURN UP ITS SEXYY LEXYYYY." Raven blurts in her drunken state, she pulls Lexa in for a hug and Lexa stiffens, but quickly composes herself, its just a friendly hug. She wraps her arms around Raven too reciprocating it.

She suddenly realises that the girl called her sexy lexy? Blush starts making its way up her face, luckily its quite dark and they don't notice. 

Raven pulls away from the hug and then Octavia straight away grabs her and pulls her into a second hug. "You look hot!" Octavia states, pulling away from the hug and admiring the girls outfit. 

This is too much for Lexa, the compliments, the contact in such a short amount of time is overwhelming her. 

"Thank you, you both look amazing too." she replies sincerely, smiling at them both. She downs the rest of her drink and then excuses herself, telling the blonde she'll be right back, and then walks off to go and get another cup of moonshine. 

She reaches the table and tells the boys she wants two cups, she goes to hand them the $2 but they wave her off, saying she can have them for free. She thanks them and then downs both cups before even leaving the kitchen. She shakes her head slightly, feeling the buzz make its way through her body, and makes her way back to the blonde.

She stops dead in her tacks when she sees the blonde stood there with someone, their arm wrapped around her waste, she looks up to see who it is when it hits her, Finn.

She's suddenly pissed, not because a guy has his arm around Clarke, but because its _him._ Is Finn her boyfriend? Oh my god she hopes not, Clarke deserves better than him. She composes herself and starts moving her legs in the direction of Clarke again, the alcohol making its way fast through her bloodstream. 

Clarke catches a glimpse of Lexa walking towards her in the corner of her eye and a huge smile forms on her face, she tries adjusting herself so that Finn doesn't have his arm around her but he just tightens his grip around her. 

Finn see's Clarke smiling at something or someone and turns his head to find out what, when he see's her he frowns slightly, and Lexa notices.

"Lexa! this is Finn." She states trying again to get out of his grip, he's not hurting her but she just doesn't want that contact right not. 

When the two just stand staring at each other not making a move or saying hello to each other, Clarke starts to feel awkward and wonders what their issues are.

"Uhh... do you guys know each other?" Clarke asks cautiously, staring between the two. Lexa's eyes don't look soft anymore like they did a few minutes ago. 

"She's in my maths class." Finn states. Is that all? Clarke needs more than that.

"Okayyy...." Clarke says confusion clear in her voice as she continues to look from both of her friends that seem to be having a staring contest.

"She's definitely something." Finn adds, staring into Lexa's eyes.

Clarke at this point doesn't know what to do, this is a weird situation. But she finds herself staring at Lexa only. Lexa's jaw is doing that side to side movement and her hands are balled slightly into fists. _Composure._ Lexa tries telling herself but honestly the alcohol really isn't helping, but she has it in her to just remove herself, his arm around Clarke is pissing her off more and more by the second.

So she averts her gaze from Finn's hazel eyes and meets Clarke's blue ones. "I'm gonna go... socialise." She says, she turns around to walk off but Clarke manages to free herself from Finns grip and grabs Lexa's wrist.

"Whats wrong?" Clarke asks, she looks really concerned, seeing the change in Lexa being in the presence of Finn. She just want's to know whats up between the two.

"Nothing, I just.. I saw the beer pong table and I want to go play." She states to soft blue eyes, and her heart skips a beat at the way the blonde is looking at her. 

"Okay.. well, do you want me to come?" Clarke asks.

"It's fine, Clarke. I'll come find you soon." She replies, but theres something off about her that Clarke notices, she decides to leave it for the time being though. 

"Okay." she says, letting go of the brunettes wrist, and Lexa makes her way through the room and towards the beer pong table. 

//

"YESSS! DRINK MOTHER FUCKERRR." Lexa blurts out from her side of the beer pong table, she's playing some kid called Miller. The boy has only one cup left, whereas Lexa has 3 out of 8 left. so needless to say, Lexa is pretty much off her face right now. Just not as much as him.

"I- I cant..." Miller mumbles, feeling like he's about to throw up. "Pussaaaaayyy. I- I Win!" Lexa slurs, she walks over to his side, grabs his last cup and downs it herself to prove a point. 

She starts to walk around the room, letting her body feel free and move with the music, when she notices one of those small exercise trampolines in the corner of the room. "OH MYYY GODDD A TRAMPOLINEEE." She slurs, she runs over to the corner of the room where the trampoline is sitting and pulls it out a bit so that she has easier access

She steps on to it and starts bouncing, a couple of people around her start giving her strange looks, but the rest are too drunk to care, and gather around to have a go on it after her too.

"HEY, HEY EVERYONE, I BET I C-CAN DO A FRONT FLIP, WATCH THIS." she shouts, bouncing higher on the trampoline.

A few people around her grab all the pillows from the sofa and quickly place them around the trampoline incase she fails and face plants the floor, and then they start cheering her on.

she does a few more bounces to get some height, well as much height as a exercise trampoline allows before finally tucking her knees in the air and doing a full rotation, untucking just in time and landing the flip perfectly.

The crowd that has gathered around erupt into loud cheers and throw their arms in the air, their drinks going everywhere, Lexa bows to the crowd. "THANK YOU, THANK YOUU" She shouts, laughing to herself and stumbling a little, she steps off the trampoline and gets ready for her next trick. 

"AND NOW, FOR MY FINAL TRICK, I WILL RUN UP THE WALL AND BACK FLIP OFF IT."  _She's fucking pissed._  That moonshine is some strong stuff. Ok so Lexa has always loved climbing and doing parkour and that, but drunk Lexa probably shouldn't attempt something like this. 

The crowd of people start chanting and counting down from 10, they all move out of the way and create a runway for her.

10

9

8

7....

"What the fuck is going on out there?" Clarke questions pushing her way through the dance floor and into the main room where the loud cheering and chanting is coming from, Raven, Finn and Bellamy follow closely behind.

5

4

They continue to push there way through the people until they reach the open entrance that they have created for Lexa's runway. Clarke spots her first, she's stood in a position looking ready to run, straight at a wall? _What the fuck_ Clarke thinks.

3

2

1 

"LEXA!" Clarke shouts and grabs the brunette by the arm just as she went to sprint off, the crowd starts booing at the anticlimax. "SORRY FOLKSSS, THE FUN POLICE HAS ARRIVEDDD." Lexa shouts, and then bursts out into a fit of laughter.

"Sort her out, Clarke." Bellamy demands sobering up a bit, annoyed at the havoc that has been caused in his apartment.

"I will." Clarke assures him, still holding a firm grip on the brunettes arm.

"Clarke, who is he? he has cute curly hair." Lexa whispers to the blonde, who starts laughing at the brunettes confession.

"Hey you!" she calls to Bellamy, he looks at her confused and she walks _stumbles_ over to him. "I like your hair." She whispers to Bellamy this time and then starts patting his head to feel his hair. 

"Thanks?" Bellamy replies, but he finds himself smiling at the girl. He looks over to Clarke who is stood there watching trying to contain her laughter.

"Who is she?" He mouths to Clarke still letting the brunette pat his curls. She didn't get to introduce them tonight.

"Bellamy this is Lexa, we go to school together, Lexa this is Bellamy." Clarke introduces, although she probably should just wait till Lexa is sober to introduce them. 

Bellamy nods making a mental note to remember that. 

"Now come on, Lexa. Leave Bellamy alone now." she says tugging the brunette away from the boy. "BYE BELLAMY." She calls, letting the blonde guide her away.

"Do you want help with her?" Raven asks.

"Its okay i've got it." Clarke smiles, as she continues to drag the drunken girl to the kitchen where there are slightly less people, Finn follows behind. 

"Lexa, what the fuck were you doing?" Clarke questions, scrunching her eyebrows at the brunette who is still laughing to herself.

"I-Im having fun, Claaaarke." she slurs between giggles. "Clarkeee, I love your name Clarke. Clarke Clarke Clarke!" She chuckles to herself. 

Clarke cant help but giggle at the brunette, yes Lexa is clearly drunk but... Drunk people tell the truth, and Lexa just said she loves Clarke's name, and Clarke loves when Lexa says her name, and she's being adorable.

"Okay Lex, I get it. You like my name." She chuckles, sitting the brunette down on one of the kitchen stools.

"Lexxx, I like it when I call you tha- I mean when you- when you call me that, Clarkeee." Lexa admits. "But shhh... only you can call me that, cause I like you." She adds, putting both her hands over her mouth and giggling. 

Clarke is honestly having a hard time keeping composure right now, could Lexa get any cuter?

"Okay, Lex. Only me." She replies with a wide smile on her face. "Now come on, I need to get you home." she adds, lifting the girl up carefully.

"NO CLARKE! I cant go home, mom and dad, they will be soooo mad at me." she says eyes wide. "Oh no, I'm so drunk. Clarke I'm drunk I said I wouldn't get drunk Clarke." She starts freaking out and Clarke quickly tries to calm her down.

"Hey, calm down. It's ok. You can... stay at mine." Clarke says, surprising herself. Thats not something she thought would happen by the end of the night. The thought of Lexa sleeping in the same room as her, is making her heart beat faster than it should.

"You would do that for me, Clarke?" Lexa asks in shock, she looks Clarke dead in the eyes, her green eyes softer than ever and her lips parted. "You are so kind Clarke you are the best person in the world." Lexa admits. She may be drunk, but she still has feelings and Clarke just said she can stay at her house so that she doesn't get in trouble. That means a lot to Lexa and her heart is feeling things she doesn't normally feel.

"Its ok, Lexa. But in order for you to get to mine you need to walk." Clarke states, "Can you show me you can do that?" she adds, cautiously letting go of the brunette so she is standing by herself, Lexa starts walking but begins to sway all over the place, and nearly falls over a bottle on the floor.

"Finn, you're gonna have to help me get her out of here." She voices. Finn rolls his eyes and swears under his breath but goes to put his arm around the other side of Lexa nevertheless.

"NO WAY PRETTY BOY." Lexa shouts, wiggling out of Finn's arm and patting his arm away. "I don't want his help, Clarke." Lexa whispers in Clarke's ear, causing her to giggle. 

"And why not, Lexa." Clarke whispers back. "Because he.... he is a dick clarkee!" she tries to say it quietly but it comes out a lot louder. 

"I heard that. whats your problem with me?" Finn asks, anger in his voice as he squares up to Lexa.

"Finn! Not right now." Clarke affirms trying to push him out the way. 

"No, Clarke. I want to know. She's drunk so maybe she'll actually tell me truthfully what her problem is." He says squaring up to the brunette again. 

"You want to know why I don't like you?" Lexa starts, looking up at the boy and not backing down, "I know what boys like you are like, you think you can get any girl you want, you get possessive, I can tell... and you got Clarke but she deserves better." She blurts out, well. At least now he knows.

Clarke furrows her brows in confusion "Lexa me and Fi-" She starts but Finn cuts her off.

"I am great for Clarke, I just want to protect her from all the other fuck boys out there... She's mine not theirs... I- I can protect her." He shouts angrily, wrapping his arm around Clarke tightly this time. Clarke's eyes widen and she feels really uncomfortable, when has she ever been _his._ She tries to wiggle out of his grip but he just tightens it.

"Finn, let go." She whispers to him, not wanting to alarm anyone, but he really does have a firm grip on her this time and its freaking Clarke out. Lexa is there watching, and she can feel the blood boiling inside of her. The more she watches Clarke struggle to get out of his grip the angrier she gets. He won't let go, whats wrong with him?

When finally she loses it and she throws herself at the boy, he quickly lets go of Clarke to protect himself, but before Lexa can do any real damage to the boy Raven is in the kitchen and holding her back.

"Clarke! Grab her other arm." Raven commands, and Clarke does just that, dragging Lexa out of the kitchen, through the main room and out the door so that they are no longer inside the party, and outside in the apartment buildings hallway.

Lexa is breathing heavily and fast, her jaw is clenched and her fists are balled and she wont look up from the ground. Her soft green eyes have been replaced by angry glazed over ones and Clarke just wants to calm her down.

"Hey, Lex. Look at me." Clarke soothes her, but Lexa hasn't acknowledged her yet. "Lex, please. Look at me." She tries again, voice calm and caressing the brunettes hand.

Lexa finally starts hearing again and lifts her eyes to meet Clarke's soft blue ones gazing at her full of concern. 

"Clarke." Lexa just about whispers. "Clarke, he- he can't hold you like that. It's not right!" She says getting angry again, but Clarke is fast to sooth her.

"Hey, shh, I know. And he won't be doing it again." She admits, "Come on, you need some water and sleep." She adds, and Lexa doesn't say another word, just lets herself be guided by the blonde. 

"I've got her from here, Raven. Thank you. But if you could please call us a taxi that'd be great. I'll text you when we get home." She says, smiling at her best friend who does just that.

She begins leading Lexa outside of the apartment building to wait for their taxi to arrive that will be taking them to Clarke's house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I'm not too happy with this chapter, it was harder to write than i expected...


	8. Shhh... Lexa.

Clarke and Lexa waited outside the apartment building for 15 minutes waiting for the taxi to arrive, but this was more than enough time for Clarke to get Lexa calm and collected, for her to replace the anger and now that the anger Lexa was feeling has left her system the buzz of the alcohol is making a return. A strong return. But Clarke definitely prefers seeing drunk Lexa over Angry Lexa.

"Claaarke, we've been in this car for 3 hours Clarkee." Lexa groans slouching down in the back seat so that her bum is basically on the floor of the car and she's not even sat on the seat anymore. "Wait, Clarke... are we being kidnapped!?" She whispers, her eyes growing wide as she stares from the driver to the blonde waiting for an answer, she sits up slightly from her slouched position concerned.

Clarke giggles to herself but the brunette is being deadly serious so Clarke realises she should probably reassure her. "Lexa, we've been in the taxi for 15 minutes, no, we're not being kidnapped." She assures the brunette, which obviously worked because Lexa slouches back down into her previous position. "And will you sit up properly?" Clarke adds waiting for the brunette to do just that.

The brunette lets out a loud huff but sits up nevertheless and slumps her head back on the headrest, she taps her foot continuously on the floor. Clarke can't keep her eyes of the girl, she can't believe this situation is happening, no, the party didn't exactly go to plan... Clarke wanted to spend more time with Lexa there and get to know her, but this is the alternative.. and she's ok with it. 

"Oh my god I loveee this song!" Lexa shouts, she sits up straight and waits for the song to kick in, is she going to sing? Yes, yes she is. 

"This one is for the boys with the boomin' system,  
Top down, AC, with the coolin' system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Stacks on deck like he savin' up.... "

"Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy  
I mean my, my, my, my, you're like pelican fly  
I mean, you're so shy, and I'm loving your tie  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh!"

If Clarke couldn't take her eyes of Lexa before, she sure as hell cant now. She's literally rapping the entire of Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. To be honest, the blonde is just wondering how she's managing to do it drunk, its hard enough sober. The brunette is so into it and so focused on getting every word right, it really is a sight to see. The huge smile plastered on Clarke's face is proof. 

When the song finally ends, Lexa slumps her head back on to the head rest like nothing happened. Clarke just shakes her head and quietly giggles to herself, she'll definitely be telling sober Lexa about that.

She was so caught up in the brunette that she didn't realise that they were pulling up outside Clarke's house. Clarke gets out of the taxi and walks over to the other side to open Lexa's door, she grabs the brunette's arm and helps her out, then puts her arm around her to lead her to the house. 

"Lexa you need to be quiet now, my mom will be in bed asleep." Clarke informs her, she grabs her keys from her pocket using her free hand and unlocks the front door and pushes it open, then she gently pushes it shut but it still causes a quiet slam noise to echo through the house.

"SHHH Clarke, your mom is asleep." Lexa whispers to the blonde, at this point Clarke is no longer holding Lexa, she seems to be able to walk without falling over so thats good. Clarke takes off her heals and begins to walk to the stairs. "Come on, lets get you in bed." Clarke states urging the girl to follow her.

"Clarke! ill race you up the stairs, ready, go!" she calls excitedly not even waiting for Clarke, obviously forgetting she's supposed to be quiet over the rush of adrenaline that fills her body. 

"Lexa!" Clarke tries to whisper but it comes out a bit louder, but Lexa was already off.

She sprints up the stairs taking two steps at a time at a fast pace, when she trips on the very last step at the top and falls heavily onto the ground, creating a loud thud. Clarke's eyes widen in panic and she runs up the stairs to cater for the brunette. She kneels down beside the girl who is lying face first on the ground groaning to herself.

"Clarke, oh my god I've been shot." She whines, rolling onto her back and rubbing her head. Clarke's initial feeling was panic but now that she knows the brunette is ok, well not ok but still breathing... that feeling has subsided and she cant help but let out a small chuckle.

"Clarkeee, its not funny, I'm dying." She groans, squinting at the blonde who is kneeled beside her, but this just causes Clarke to burst out laughing even more. She probably shouldn't be laughing at the girl, she probably has hurt herself but she's just being so dramatic, and its her own fault, really.

"Lexa, you're not dying. You probably just hit your head a little." She says between chuckles, staring down at the green eyed girl who is staring right back up at her blue eyes. She really is beautiful Clarke thinks. And drunk Lexa must think the same about Clarke, only she can't keep it in her head in her current state.

"Clarke, you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Wait... Am i- am I dead? are you an angel?" the brunette wonders, lifting her hands up and placing them both on the blondes face looking down at her in awe to feel if she is real. Clarke's breath hitches and her heart skips a beat, the brunettes gentle fingers caressing her cheeks is overwhelming, and she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know what she's feeling.

But it seems she doesn't need to do anything because before she knows it she hears a door creaking open and a figure emerge from it, shit they've woken Abby up. Clarke pulls herself out of Lexa's grip, instantly missing the soft contact on her face. 

"What on earth is going on?" Abby asks, squinting slightly trying to wake up fully from her sleepy daze. She walks over to the two girls on the floor and realises it's Lexa laying on the floor. "Lexa?" Lexa averts her eyes from Abby and looks back at Clarke in shock.

"Clarke." she whispers cautiously. "Your mom she's... she's awake." she adds, still whispering. 

"I am aware of that, Lexa." the blonde replies shaking her head smiling slightly, "She's... really drunk, she ran up the stairs and tripped. I think she bumped her head a little." Clarke informs her mum, who kneels down as well the other side of Lexa and starts examining her head. 

Clarke knows her mum wont be mad, she's not like that. But she just didn't want to wake her up. Abby has had to deal with a drunk Clarke before, and even Octavia and Raven. Plus its probably good that she's checking Lexa out, I mean she could be concussed. 

"Ok Lexa, How many fingers am I holding up?" Abby questions, she holds up 3 fingers in front of Lexa's face and waits for her to reply.

"Three. I'm good at maths Miss Abby, I mean-" she laughs to herself at calling her Miss Abby. "Miss- Miss griffin I mean." she finishes confidently and proud that she was able to answer Abby's question correctly. Clarke and Abby both chuckle slightly.

"Oh no I'm gonna pee myself, Clarkee I need the toilet!" Lexa rushes and both Clarke and Abby grab an arm and lift her off the ground. "I'll go get her some water and tablets, you take her to the bathroom." Abby states to her daughter and makes her way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ok Lexa, this way." Clarke says, pulling the brunette down the hallway to the bathroom by her suspenders. She pushes open the bathroom door and gestures for the brunette to go in. Lexa walks into the bathroom and leaves the door wide open, but Clarke is decent enough to close it for her and give her that privacy that she's sure sober Lexa would appreciate.

When Clarke hears the toilet flush but Lexa still doesn't exit the bathroom she starts to wonder what she is doing in there, she knocks on the door quietly and calls to the girl, but doesn't get an answer so she gently twists the handle giving the brunette enough time to stop her from entering, which she doesn't so she pushes the door open.

"Lexa?" Clarke says stepping in, then she see's the girl leaning over the toilet like she is going to throw up. She rushes over to her and kneels beside her, placing her hand on the brunettes back for comfort. "Clarke, I think I'm gonna throw up. I hate throwing up Clarke." she states looking down into the toilet water, feeling as thought if she even attempts to turn her head to look at the blonde, she'll throw up.

"It's okay, I'm here." Clarke comforts her, rubbing her back a little. Then Lexa starts to follow through and starts throwing up and retching into the toilet, Clarke continues to rub her back and whispers words of comfort to her, she tucks a few strands of hair behind Lexa's ears so that it doesn't get in the way, until she finally stops.

"Feel better?" Clarke asks, grabbing some tissue so the brunette can wipe her mouth. "Yeah, thank you Clarke." she slurs, she wipes her mouth and then places the tissue into the toilet and closes the lid before flushing it again. The sicky feeling came on all of a sudden when she was in the bathroom but getting that all out of her has made her feel a lot better now.

Lexa starts giggling to herself and Clarke can't believe how after this night she's still got this energy and buzz in her. "Im so grossss." she says as she continues to laugh, Clarke begins to laugh with her when a noise starts ringing, its coming from Lexas pocket in which Clarke has to tell Lexa because she doesn't even realise its her phone. "Lexa, your phone." Clarke states.

Lexa reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone. *Mom.* Is calling....

"Mommy is callingggg." Lexa slurs giggling to herself still, she goes to answer the call but Clarke quickly grabs the phone from her hand before she can answer it, Lexa looks up at Clarke confused. "Lexa, you're slurring every word you say you cant answer this." Clarke states quickly holding the phone in her hand, "RIGHT!" she giggles again "You answer it clarke!" she adds ushering the blonde to answer it

Clarke just stares at Lexa for a few seconds contemplating wether or not she should actually answer it, realising the call is probably going to stop ringing any second she quickly hits the answer button on impulse. 

"Hello?" She says into the phone cautiously, Lexa starts chuckling to herself in the background and Clarke gives her a death glare, causing Lexa to throw her hands over her mouth to stop herself from letting out more laughter.

"Hello? who's this, where's Lexa?" Diane replies firmly, but Clarke can hear the concern and worry in her voice.

"This is Lexa's friend, Clarke. Lexa is..." she looks to the brunette as if she would have an answer for her, of course she doesn't though, she's finding the whole situation hilarious. "She's in the bathroom, I saw her phone ringing and saw it was you so I.. answered." She replies, scrunching her eyes shut hoping that Diane will fall for it.

"Right, okay..." She says curiously down the phone like she doesn't quite by it. "Is she ok?" she adds.

"Yeah! yeah she's fine. She's staying at mine, we thought it'd be easier." Clarke replies confidently, "Is she falling for it Cl-" Lexa begins to say but Clarke cuts her off by putting her hand over the brunettes mouth, silencing her. 

"Well, if you could get her to respond to my texts when she can that'd be great." Diane says through the phone. "Yeah sure I'll tell LEXA!" Clarke accidentally shouts, the brunette decided to bite the hand Clarke had placed over her mouth to silence her. Clarke's eyes grow wide and she thinks quickly about how she's going to recover.

"Sorry i was about to sneeze but it... stopped.. I'll tell Lexa that for you." She says hoping that she didn't just mess it up.

"Mhm... Ok well thank you, Clarke." Diane says and Clarke feels relief filter through her body. "You're welcome, bye." Clarke finishes and presses the end call button. Lexa instantly bursts out into a loud fit of giggles and Clarke glares at her, but she cant keep her face serious any longer and end ups joining the brunette, tears filling her eyes from laughing so much.

"Lexa! Why would you bite me!" She asks pushing the brunette in the shoulder gently, Lexa doesn't even answer she's too heavily laughing. 

Abby finally returns from downstairs with a glass of water in one hand and 2 tablets in the other. "Are you girls ready?" Abby asks, quirking her eyebrows at the two laughing on the floor. "Yeah... yeah, we're ready." Clarke answers between breaths, standing up from the floor and reaching a hand out for Lexa to grab.

So it seems abby took longer because she actually set up a bed on the floor in Clarke's room. "I wasn't sure if she'd be comfortable sleeping in the same bed so I set this one up." Abby says to Clarke, she places the glass and tablets down onto the desk and makes sure the pillows are nice and puffy for Lexa.

"I, Lexa Woodsss, would have absolutely no problem sharing a bed with Clarke Griffin." Lexa slurs, flopping onto the bed on the floor anyway, probably just because its closest to her. "What if i had a problem sharing a bed with you though, Lexa? did you think about that?" She replies, smirking at the brunette who is gazing up at her. "Clarke, you cannot resist me, I'm too sexy... I'm Sexy Lexyyy." She shoots back and winks at the blonde, well it was sort of a wink anyway. 

Clarke laughs at the girl and tells her to shut up. But to be honest, she's not wrong, she's definitely sexy, and she definitely wouldn't be against sharing the bed with her. Abby stands there amused, she can definitely sense something between the two, they act differently. Differently to how Clarke is with other friends. She walks back over to the desk and picks up the glass of water and tablets and hands them to Lexa.

"Thank you, Abby... so kind just like Clarke." She says sleepily, she takes both tablets and downs the rest of the water before handing it back to Abby and placing her head on the pillow. "You're welcome, Hun." she smiles kindly at the girl. "Clarke, I'll see you in the morning." she says to her daughter walking over to her to kiss her lovingly on the head.

"Yeah, thanks for helping." She says back, and she walks over to her bed. "Goodnight Lexa, and you can get in Clarke's bed you know, you don't have to sleep on the floor." Abby admits to the girl, but she gets no reply. The nights events seem to have finally caught up with her, and she has fallen fast asleep.

Abby and Clarke both smile to themselves. "goodnight Clarke, love you." the older woman says. "Night, Love you too." Clarke sends back, and Abby makes her way out of her daughters room, pulling the door shut behind her.

Clarke stays sitting up in her bed for a few seconds just taking in the fact the brunette is fast asleep in her bedroom on the floor. She honestly doesn't know what she's feeling but its definitely on the borderline of having feelings for the green eyed girl. It definitely does worry Clarke, she's never been one to really care about her sexuality, but she's also never actually had feelings for a girl before. I guess she'll just have to see where those feelings take her. She will doesn't even know if Lexa actually likes girls like that.

She wonders what Lexa will be like in the morning, will she regret everything? Will she not care? She finally places her head on her pillow and closes her eyes, and falls asleep dreaming of her. Hoping that things wont be weird in the morning.

//

She wakes up too a familiar smell, but one she hasn't smelt in a while, though she cant quite figure out what it is yet. Her eyes flutter open and for a split second she's confused and a little bit of panic filters through her body, she looks around the room when she spots the familiar painting of peonies on the wall, and she suddenly relaxes and feels safe. She's at Clarke's.

She doesn't really remember anything of last night, she sits up and her head is pounding so hard she can barely even open her eyes fully. She looks down at what she's wearing to see that she's still wearing last nights outfit. Clearly implying how drunk she got. Looking around the room she searches for Clarke, who isn't in her bed. She doesn't even know if she wants to know what she did last night. 

She's not scared to face Clarke, really. She's just glad that it was Clarke that saw her like that and not her mom. She hesitantly stands up and stretches her body, which surprisingly aches a whole lot. What the fuck did I do? She wonders.

She searches for the clock which is on Clarke's wall and it reads 7:10am. She regrets drinking so much because going to school with this hangover is going to be the worse. Who's idea was it to have a party on a school night. 

Finally, she decides she should probably go and see where Clarke is, she walks out of the blondes bedroom and heads to the stairs, that familiar smell getting stronger with every step she takes. Reaching the bottom, she heads towards the kitchen where she can already see the backs of Clarke and Abby dancing slightly to the radio whilst seemingly making breakfast. And then it hits her clear as day, they're making pancakes... Lexa loves pancakes, especially blueberry pancakes, her all time favourite. Her and Anya used to make them all the time.

"Are those blueberry pancakes?" Lexa questions all of a sudden, making both Clarke and Abby jump. They turn around to face her and Lexa feels so.. at home. The smiles that both griffin girls are giving her are so loving, its... nice.

"Yeah, Clarke loves them, I hope you do too." Abby says sincerely walking over to the kitchen island, pulling out a stool and gesturing for Lexa to sit on it.

"Oh I do, I had them all the time when I was younger." Lexa replies taking a seat at the kitchen island.

"How are you feeling?" Clarke asks, walking towards the girl and placing a glass of water and 2 tablets in front of her, giving her a kind smile before turning away and walking back over to flip the pancakes. 

"Thank you, Clarke." Lexa states, downing the water and tablets, hoping that they will start working soon. "I feel like I ran full speed into a wall." She adds, leaning her arms on the table and burrowing her face into her hands.

"Well, you almost did actually." Clarke admits, turning her head to smirk at the brunette, Lexa's head leaves her hands and finds Clarke's eyes, shock and confusion clear in them. "What do you mean?" she asks furrowing her brows at the blonde.

"I mean, you were literally about to run into the wall at the party, I had to stop you." She admits further, letting out a light chuckle.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Clarke." Lexa apologises, shaking her head. This is exactly the kind of stuff why she said she wouldn't drink a lot. 

"For what?" Clarke asks genuinely, she uses the spatula to put two cooked blueberry pancakes each on two separate plates, and then walks over to the kitchen island to take a seat next to Lexa, sliding the plate over to her. 

"For ruining your night." She adds, stuffing a piece of blueberry pancake into her mouth. "And thank you, these are delicious." she finishes, humming noises of pleasure and closing her eyes to concentrate on the taste more, all that alcohol has made her extremely hungry. 

"You didn't ruin my night Lexa, you worried me a tiny bit at one point, but for the most part you made me laugh, a lot." Clarke says laughing at the memories of the night before. That definitely reassured Lexa, the fact that she made Clarke laugh a lot is putting a smile on her face. "I don't know if you remember what uh... what happened with Finn." She asks, looking up from her plate of pancakes to study the brunettes face. Oh yeah. That happened.

Lexa had completely forgot about that, but as soon as Clarke mentioned it, it seemed to have all come back to her, she can see Clarke squirming and trying to free herself from Finn's grip and she doesn't even realise that she's gripping her fork tightly and clenching her jaw, just staring at her pancakes.

"Lex." Clarke's gently called, she doesn't want to bring it up because she knows that it'll just make Lexa angry again, but she needs to know that she remembers, or she at least needs to remind her, just so she knows. "Its ok, I just.. wanted to make sure you knew." Clarke adds.

When Lexa still doesn't say a word or even look up, Abby speaks, curious to what her daughter is talking about. "What about Finn?" She asks, scrunching her brows slightly. She knows Finn, she's met him a few time, she has always been able to tell that he's had a thing for Clarke. 

"Nothing he just, got a little... Protective last night." Clarke clarifies, she still hasn't removed her eyes from Lexa. "Nothing? A little? Clarke, he was holding you, tightly. He literally claimed you as his." Lexa finally spoke, her voice is an even tone and you can hear the anger in it, her grip on the fork has tightened and her jaw is moving. 

Abby looks from Lexa to Clarke, becoming more concerned at the revelation, its not exactly something a mother wants to hear. "Okay, yeah. It wasn't right how he was acting, or what he was doing." Clarke states, "Thank you, for doing that." she adds, and Lexa finally looks up at her, her eyes grow softer and they give each other slight smiles. 

Clarke of course doesn't condone violence, but after Clarke had pleaded and tried multiple times to free herself from his grip without luck, she's not going to be so against it in that circumstance. 

//

"You can borrow some of my clothes, if you want," Clarke states walking over to her wardrobe. "Here." She throws Lexa an oversized hoodie and a pair on trackie bottoms. "Thanks, Clarke." Lexa smiles, walking out of the bedroom and to the bathroom to get changed. 

Lexa returns to Clarke's bedroom fully ready for their day at school that she is sure is going to be dreadful, her headache isn't as prominent as it was when she first woke up but its still there. Clarke decided it would be a good idea to walk to school today, fresh air would really help Lexa. Lexa wasn't really fore that idea, but she wasn't going to say no to Clarke, plus it'll probably be nice to walk with the blonde. 

"I still have a lot to tell you," Clarke giggles. "I'll tell you everything that happened whilst we walk to school." She adds, pulling on her jacket and zipping it up. "Oh, I'm so excited." Lexa replies sarcastically with a half smirk, throwing her hands in the hoodie pockets Clarke leant her, but she actually really does want to know exactly what she did last night, every last detail. 

"You weren't... that bad." She says, she tries to keep a straight face but then the image of Lexa sprinting up the stairs, tripping and then claiming she'd been shot replays in her mind and she just can't contain herself any longer, they may have to walk slower to school in order for Clarke to tell her everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't proof read sorry for mistakes. (:


	9. Imagine me & you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!!

Their walk to school was eventful, Clarke told Lexa everything she did the night before and Lexa really wasn't surprised at herself, though she was slightly embarrassed. She's just glad that Clarke stopped her before she did anything worse.

They walk side by side into their first lesson of the day, double English, and sit down at their individual desks, Lexa really is not in the mood for double English right now, well school all together, her head is still pounding theres no way she's going to be able to get work done.

"I'm going to pass you all a poem, I want you all to analyse it." Mr jaha states, grabbing the pile of papers from his desk and making his way around the class to give each student a sheet before returning back to his desk.

Everyone gets on with it, silently analysing the poem they have been given, Clarke quite likes doing this, she's good at it. She looks to the side slightly to see how Lexa is getting on, but the girl has her head face down on the table, she hasn't even started analysing. 

"Lexa." Clarke whispers to the brunette trying to grab her attention. Something tells her that Lexa telling Mr Jaha that she isn't doing the work because she's hungover isn't going to go down too well. The brunette doesn't respond though. Clarke looks up at Mr Jaha to see if he's watching, which he isn't he's engrossed in typing on his laptop.

Clarke reaches her arm over to Lexa and pokes her in the shoulder, this does get her attention, she lifts her head up slightly to look at the blonde, squinting at her, and furrows her brows, silently asking her "what?"

Clarke narrows her eyes to the poem sat on Lexa's desk, indicating for her to do it. Lexa realises what Clarke is trying to tell her and nods her head no at the blonde before slumping her head back down on her desk, quite hard actually it makes a small thump causing Mr jaha to look over at them.

"Lexa. Sit up please and get on with what i have issued for everyone to do." He states firmly staring at the girl, waiting for her to comply. 

Lexa slowly lifts her head up and gazes over at Mr Jaha squinting.

"I-" She starts but before she can even answer him Clarke cuts her off. "Mr Jaha, Lexa really isn't feeling well today, I suggested she should have taken the day off but she said she shouldn't." she lies.

Lexa confusingly looks towards Clarke, and she returns the look, silently telling her to just go with it.

"Is that so Lexa? if you are not feeling well feel free to go home." Mr Jaha queries. 

"Uh, yeah... I feel really... I'll, and dizzy." She exaggerates, "Is it ok if Clarke helps me outside and to call someone to pick me up?" She asks, Clarke whips her head around to look at the brunette who is still waiting for Mr Jaha's reply.

"Yes, sure. Clarke don't be long." He says before continuing to type on his laptop.

Both the girls stand up from their desks, Clarke grabs Lexa's arm and guides her to the door, of course Lexa is fine to walk by herself, she just has a pounding headache, but this will help their case, after all, Clarke just didn't want Lexa disrupting the class and getting in to more trouble. This is for the best.

Clarke pulls the classroom door closed behind them and lets go of Lexa's arm before facing her.

"What was that for?" Lexa questions, staring into beautiful blue eyes. "I knew you were about to be a little shit and get yourself in trouble." Clarke replies, staring back into alluring green eyes.

Lexa giggles slightly, before putting her hand on her head, as if it would stop the pounding in her head. "Well, you're right. Thank you, Clarke." She says sincerely. "You're welcome, Lexa." the blonde assured.

Lexa puts the hood over her head, it feels comforting in the state that she is in, and pulls her curls out over one side. Clarke cant help but feel a sense of awe, seeing Lexa wearing her hoodie, something about it is giving her butterflies and she cant help but just stare at the brunette. She also looks extremely beautiful, no matter what state she is in.

"My mom is going to kill me." Lexa says breaking the silence, causing Clarke to clear her throat. She notices Clarke staring at her like _that_ but didn't know what to think of it. 

"yeah? cant you just... lie." Clarke questions her, "I could, but she'd know. She's also going to question the fuck out of me." Lexa replies irritatedly already going through the possible questions her mom is bound to ask her. 

"I could uh, I could come to yours?" Clarke says hesitantly, looking into green eyes to catch her reaction. Lexa stays stoic though, not giving away any emotion. 

"What would you tell Jaha?" Lexa queries, tilting her head slightly waiting for the blondes response, she wasn't expecting Clarke to suggest this at all, she knows that Clarke definitely takes school seriously, a lot more than she does. Skipping school today just for her, she doesn't know how to feel about this.

"I don't know, I'd figure something out." Clarke shrugs not phased. Lexa squints slightly really trying to come to terms with this, "Clarke, I don't want to get you into trouble." She states seriously.

"And you won't. Its fine. I want to... come back with you." She says, instantly regretting her choice of words, she averts her gaze from green eyes and stares at the ground awkwardly waiting for Lexa to reply.

"Okay." Lexa states. "Then lets go."

* * *

They finally arrive outside Lexa's house after a 30 minute walk. "Clarke, my mom.. she's.." Lexa begins but Clarke just shushes her.

"I can handle it, I'm just worried about you." She smirks at the brunette, getting one back in return.

"So, whats our excuse?" Clarke questions. "We were allowed to leave early today to work on our project?" Clarke adds.

"I guess that could work. Although she probably wont believe it." Lexa states, knowing her mom she's most probably definitely not going to believe this excuse, but she'll have to roll with it.

Lexa opens her front door and allows Clarke to walk in first before shutting it behind them, Diane instantly appears from the living room wondering who it is entering her house, obviously not expecting Lexa to be home this early, and Charles is at work.

"Lexa? What are you doing home?" She asks, completely ignoring Clarke stood beside her.

"We.. uh got to leave early, you know to work on our project." she states in her best 'Im telling the truth' voice. It honestly didn't come out as well as she'd hoped.

Hearing the mention of we is what gets Diane to turn to face the blonde confusingly, "I don't believe we have met." Diane states, "Oh no, we haven't. I'm Clarke, Lexa's friend... and project buddy." She replies, extending her arm out to the brunettes mom.

Diane squint at the blonde but nevertheless makes contact with Clarke's hand and complies with a firm hand shake.

"Diane." she replies. She's got a very stern look, it actually makes Clarke nervous.

"She's pretty." Diane states facing back to her daughter, this shocks Lexa and she suddenly doesn't know what to do or say. She knows why her mom said it. Its because Lexa is gay, She's not a full blown homophobe, but its just taking her some time to come to terms with the fact that her daughter likes girls. Lexa told her not that long ago, it was definitely a shock to Diane, but she knew Lexa never seemed to have an interest in boys.

Lexa is lost for words, so just nods her head slightly at her mother. Clarke feels awkward and doesn't quite know where to look or what to do either. 

"Anyways we're going to go up to my room and study." Lexa finally finds the words to speak and grabs Clarke by the arm guiding her up the stairs, leaving her mom stood in the hallway.

She closes her bedroom door and takes a deep breath.

"That was intense." Clarke says slumping down onto Lexa's bed. Lexa is surprised at how Clarke has already just made herself feel at home in her bedroom. 

Lexa's bedroom is simplistic. white walls, with one wall that her bed is against painted black. An acoustic guitar on its stand in on corner of the room, wardrobe and drawers and a bookshelf with about 50 books on. Its extremely neat and tidy. 

"yeah..." Lexa agrees, not having moved from her bedroom door.

"Atleast she thinks im pretty." Clarke giggles to herself, sitting up on Lexa's bed and staring at her.

Lexa's heart skips a beat, the blonde is so mesmerizing. "I- I don't know why she randomly said that." Lexa says shaking her head at her mothers outbursts.

"Don't you... think i am?" Clarke questions, tilting her head at the brunette who looks unable to process what Clarke just asked her. "NO! I didn't mean it like that i just me... I.. I mean she only said it because I'm gay." the brunette announces, although it not a big deal to her, she has no problem expressing her sexuality to anyone.

Clarke however, has been wanting to know this ever since she met her. She always had a feeling, but just didn't know for sure. And Clarke now finds herself at a loss for words, not knowing how to respond to what the brunette just revealed.

"Does that make you feel uncomfortable?" Lexa questions tilting her head slightly, studying the blonde for any conformation that she does in fact feel uncomfortable around her now that she told her she is gay.

"No, Lexa of course not..." Clarke replies uncertainly, it definitely isn't convincing.

"Okay... then whats wrong?" Lexa asks, she really hopes the blonde isn't homophobic, she never got that vibe from her, she seems like a really open minded person, and in all honesty Lexa just assumes everyone knows she's gay to be honest.

"Nothing, I just didn't know..." Clarke answers twiddling her thumbs. "Oh, well i thought you would have guessed... I flirt a lot." Lexa replies smirking at the blonde, still a little uncertain with how the blonde feels.

"I mean i kind of thought about it, but i didn't want to put that label on you until i knew for sure." Clarke says, making eye contact with green eyes again. 

"You thought about it huh?" Lexa quirks a brow at the blonde, "No no! i mean i- its just-" Clarke stutters on her words and blushes.

"Clarke, its fine." Lexa assures. "Are you sure you're okay with being in the same room as me alone? A lot of girls tend not to want to when they find out their friend is a lesbian." Lexa questions. 

Clarke hates that Lexa thinks she feels uncomfortable around her now. "Of course I'm okay with it, Lexa. i don't care who you like." She assures the brunette with a sincere smile. Lexa finally feels assured and smiles back at the blonde.

Clarke climbs up to the top of Lexa's bed and crawls under the duvet, grabs Lexa's laptop that is on her bed and makes herself comfortable, leaning back onto the headboard and pillows.

"So, are you stuck to that door or are you gonna come her and watch a film?" Clarke asks with a cheeky grin. Lexa gazes at the blonde for a few seconds, moving her jaw side to side before finally giving in and crawling into her bed next to Clarke.

I mean, its fine right? Friends do this all the time. They haven't known each other that long but it just feels like they have. It just feels right. And Lexa just feels so content right now. 

They begin scrolling through Netflix in search for a film. "What about this one?" Clarke questions pointing the cursor over the thumbnail of the film 'Imagine me & you.'

Lexa's eyes go slightly wide and she clenches her jaw, Lexa of course knows this film is gay as fuck, Clarke however.... and with Lexa just coming out to her, well...

"Uh, i guess." Lexa replies hesitantly. Clarke senses the hesitancy in her voice and tilts her head to the right to look at the brunette.

"What?" the blonde questions furrowing her brows. She's confused at Lexa's weird reaction to her recommending them watch this film.

"Nothing, nothing. Its fine, lets watch it." Lexa replies. "Are you sure?" Clarke questions, hovering her finger over the mouse pad ready to press play.

"Yeah, click play." So Clarke clicks play and they both relax ready to watch the film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but yeah, next chapter will continue from here


	10. Rolls Reversed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and haven't proof read there's probably so many mistakes, but i wanted to post it anyway hope its alright.

Lexa thought watching this film with Clarke was going to be awkward, but it actually wasn't. Clarke apparently loves to commentate and also loves romance movies, Lexa found out. The 1 hour 30 minutes they spent watching the movie consisted mainly of Clarke "Aww"ing and rooting for Rachel and Luce to end up together, it was honestly so nice for Lexa to see this side of Clarke. 

"Lexa, I think that was one of the cutest films i've ever watched." Clarke announces as she clicks stop so that the credits stop rolling on the screen.

"Yeah?" Lexa replies, turning her head to face the blonde who has the most adorable little smile on her face.

"Yeah, they were just meant to be. I'd love to find love like that." Clarke responds, closing the laptop lid.

What does she mean "Love like that" Maybe Lexa is just overthinking what the blonde just said, but she's definitely curious to question Clarke, obviously Clarke just liked how their loved blossomed and their dynamic was, not the fact that it was a f/f relationship, surely.

"You've...never been in love?" Lexa questions, studying the blue eyed girl closely who seems deep in thought.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Clarke answers, turning her head so that they are both looking at each other, at a close proximity.

"I- i just mean, boys must be all over you." Lexa hesitantly replies hoping not to offend the blonde. 

"I... Had a boyfriend for just over a year, and, well I definitely had feelings for him, yeah, i guess you could say i loved him. But he ended up cheating on me, it was good whilst it lasted, but I mean it wasn't nearly as romantic as their relationship in the film. It was average you know, he wasn't really the romance type but their was just something about him that i loved." Clarke reveals, her voice is low and quiet, she turns her head and stares at her hands, no longer looking at the brunette.

"I'm sorry Clarke. I'm sure you'll find someone that treats you the way you deserve to be treated. You're beautiful, how could you not." Lexa tells her honestly. The blonde looks back up and stares into green eyes, she gets a flutter in her stomach and suddenly feels overwhelmed. Lexa is so... beautiful as well. She doesn't know what comes over her, its just the way Lexa is staring at her with such soft eyes... the sincerity in them, no one has ever looked at her quite like this before. Before she knows it, Clarke starts to lean in towards the brunette, until their lips connect.

Lexa is shocked to say the least, she wasn't expecting this, she hasn't quite processed the fact that Clarke has just pressed her soft lips on hers. When she finally realised what is happening, she closes her eyes and pressed her lips softly back to reciprocate the kiss. Its not much of a kiss, but its enough to make both their hearts jump in their chest. Its so soft, so full of lust. 

Lexa lifts up one of her hands and places it gently on the side of Clarke's face. They continue to move in a slow rhythm, no tongue involved, just gentle kissing. It seems like it has been going on forever, when really its been going on for like 7 seconds. 

When Lexa was about to change the angle of her head, Clarke pulls away and stares deep into Lexa's green eyes. Lexa can't really read her expression, but if she's going to have a guess, the blonde looks surprised, a bit uneasy and shocked that she even did that. It almost looks like she regrets it. 

Before Lexa knows it Clarke is rapidly crawling out of her bed, shit. 

"Lexa i- Im so sorry I don't know wh-" Clarke begins, her voice is shaky and she's acting a little manic, her eyes even look slightly watery. Lexa also jumps out of her bed, she doesn't really know what to say. 

"Clarke, its okay-" Lexa begins but Clarke interrupts her.

"Its not, I- I shouldn't have- I'm not... I'm not, gay... " She begins to say, although it doesn't sound like a statement, it sounds more like she's trying to tell herself that.

"Okay Clarke... But, theres nothing wrong... if you are." Lexa assures, not really knowing if that was the right thing to say in this situation, I mean what is the right thing to say or do in this situation.

"I know that, I know that Lexa, but I'm, I'm not." Clarke continues. 

"Okay, thats okay." Lexa admitted. She's keeping her distance from the blonde in her bedroom, she doesn't want to spook her anymore than she already is.

"i'm gonna... go, bye" Clarke announces, she grabs her bag from beside Lexa's bed and looks at the brunette one last time before beginning to walk towards the bedroom door.

"Clarke, wait ill show you out." Lexa pleads, following behind her, "Its fine, I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Clarke states and continues to make her way down the stairs to the front door, when Lexa finally hears the front door open and close again, she goes back to her room and wonders what just happened... She really likes Clarke, she just hopes this doesn't stop them from being friends. But besides that, she also needs to think about how the kiss made HER feel, because she definitely felt something. 

* * *

When Clarke got home the house was empty, she went straight to her bedroom and laid in bed. Its only 12am but, she really needs to just lie down and think about a few things. She's never been the type to initiate a kiss like that, guys always initiate it with her.  

Theres nothing wrong with the guys she's kissed before, but none of them had lips as soft as Lexa's and none of them seemed to have made her heart flutter quite that much before. It was such a simple kiss but the passion behind it was.... simply hypnotising, and she cant help but think replay the kiss in her head, she cant help but think about her lips on the brunettes soft ones again.

Before she gets carried away, she decides to dismiss all thought of the brunette and ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach, she pulls out her laptop and decides to watch a few episodes of friends to distract herself from the girl that has quite honestly just turned her life upside down.

She'll think about it some more tomorrow and decide what came over her, and what she's feeling. Or maybe the day after. Or maybe she'll just forget it ever happened.

* * *

Clarke arrives at school and surely enough the kiss she shared with Lexa is still playing at the back of her mind, but she'd trying her best to just ignore it. She was just overwhelmed. it mean't nothing. Time to move on and forget about it. 

She walks towards her locker where Raven is also standing at hers. They didn't lift share today, Clarke said she could find her own way to school today as she might be a little late. She's not late it was really just an excuse, she's not really in the mood for talking much today.

Raven texted Clarke Yesterday whilst she was at Lexa's after Clarke didn't return to class. Clarke straight up told Raven via text that she went back with Lexa, there was no point lying really, Raven always knows when she's lying anyway. 

"Hey blondie, so how was Lexa's yesterday." Raven questions the blonde with obvious amusement in her voice. This is the last thing Clarke wants to talk about, "Fine, wheres octavia?" Clarke answers, changing the conversation.

Raven notices, and she isn't going to let it slide just yet. "Fine.... is that all i get?" Raven responds, leaning against her locker and furrowing her brows at the blonde, she knows something is up with her. 

"Yeah. So are you gonna answer my question?" Clarke said with slight harshness. "Wow, whats up with you?" Raven asks, still furrowing her brows at her clearly not in a good mood of a best friend. She knows not to push the blonde when she's in a mood like this though.

"Raven, can we just go to class?" the blonde huffed, closing her locker door and facing her best friend. Raven can see in her eyes that she looks a little.. upset? She'll leave her alone, if she doesn't want to talk about it yet, then thats fine. She just doesn't want to put the blonde in an even worse mood.

"Okay, sure." Raven chimed back, giving her best friend a small but loving smile, as if to say "I'm here when you need me."

* * *

Today was a long day but its finally the last lesson of the day, and thankfully its Friday. but this means Clarke has to face Lexa. She's done ok at  _trying_ not to think about yesterday, but seeing Lexa now is obviously going to bring it all back. If she just acts perfectly fine and like it never happened, it should be ok... i guess.

Clarke takes a seat at her desk and gets all her stationary out ready for the lesson, Lexa hasn't turned up yet, she has a few minutes to relax. She was actually called out of one of her lessons earlier that day to talk about why she never returned to her lesson after helping Lexa get home. Honestly, she didn't really no what to say, and she didn't really care, which is unusual for Clarke, teachers love her because she's such a great student. She decided to somewhat tell them the truth, that she didn't want to leave Lexa alone because she was in such a bad way. Wasn't the greatest excuse but she got away with it because she's never really had any days off.

10 minutes pass by and still no show of the brunette. Clarke's starting to think she's probably just going to have the day off, teachers will still think she's ill anyway so it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Plus, she's not really up for having to see Lexa quite so soon. 

But this of course is to good to be true, Lexa finally comes strolling into the classroom with her backpack slumped over one shoulder, her motorbike helmet still in one hand, her curls laying over one side of her shoulder, i don't know she's looking more badass than usual today for some reason.

Lexa and Clarke make eye contact for a second before Clarke rapidly averts her eyes back to the white board. That was awkward. She takes her seat at her desk directly next to Clarke, slumping down hard and loudly onto the chair and dropping her motorbike helmet onto the ground. She swings her backpack on to the table and begins fishing out a pen.

"Lexa if you're going to be late to my lesson, atleast turn up respectfully and quietly." Mr Jaha states shaking his head at the brunette who slouches further down onto her seat, "You should be glad i turned up at all." She booms back, she's not even sure why she turned up. Well actually, she is. She just wanted to make sure Clarke was ok. After having yesterday to think about what happened, waking up today she just feels completely stressed, because she just doesn't know where she stand with Clarke. Does she just engage in normal conversation like it never happened? But how is she supposed to do that when all that keeps replaying in her head is the kiss, and the feelings that unveiled themselves.

A stressed Lexa is difficult to handle, her concentration is pretty much non existent at this point, her tolerance is low and she can be quite impulsive, so yeah... not so great.

"Thats one warning, two more and you're out." Mr Jaha hissed before continuing his teaching on the whiteboard. Lexa bawls her fists, clenches her jaw and closes her eyes, she counts to 10 in her head to try and calm herself down before she says anything again. Two warnings in the first 2 minutes of arriving to class isn't the best way to go about things. 

Clarke can see her in the corner of her eye, she cant help but wonder if its her fault Lexa has come in like this today. Neither of them have said hi to each other yet which is kind of awkward, but i mean Jaha is teaching so no one is talking.

 After about 10 more minutes of white board teaching Mr Jaha finally brings around worksheets for the class to work on. After he has given both Clarke and Lexa a sheet, Lexa finally tilts her head to the left to look at the blonde, she stares at her for about 5 seconds, saying nothing, when finally Clarke cant take the staring eyes that she can feel burning a whole in the side of her any longer, she stops writing on her worksheet and turns to look at the brunette.

"What?" Clarke questions, there wasn't a harshness to her voice, but it just wasn't as soft as it normally is. "You're ignoring me." Lexa replies, I mean, is it really fair for Lexa to suggest that? Neither of them have attempted to talk to the other, until now. 

"No I'm not? You were late to class, and you know how Jaha is about talking whilst he is." Clarke chides, looking back down at her paper. Lexa can tell theres still something up with the blonde, and quite frankly its pissing her off. After all she didn't do anything, she didn't even initiate the kiss.... She didn't want things to be awkward between them, but it obviously is.

"Clarke, it was one kiss it didn't mean anyth-" Lexa begins but before she can finish the blonde whips her head around so fast she's surprised she didn't get whiplash. "Keep your voice down, Lexa." Clarke whispers with authority. Lexa raises her eyebrows, It sort of takes her by surprise. "I'm sorry, can we please just forget that it ever happened?" Clarke continued her eyes showing small signs of worry.

Lexa bites down a little, causing her jaw bones to be even more prominent. She knew the blonde would want to forget about it, but she also kind of wanted to talk about it, but guess that isn't going to be happening. "Already forgotten." Lexa assures, taking her eyes off Clarke and looking at her own worksheet for the first time since its been handed to her. Not to actually do the work though, more as a distraction.

The way Lexa put her head down to look at her worksheet created a good sight of view for Clarke to catch Raven staring at her from her desk across the room. Raven didn't hear anything that was being said, but because she knows Clarke is in a bad mood she kept looking over at her too study her and see if she acts any different with Lexa, after all, without Clarke directly saying her mood is to do with Lexa, Raven has an idea that it could be, as she didn't want to say much about going to her house yesterday.

The mechanic squints her eyes at the blonde, but Clarke chooses to ignore it and look back down at her paper.

* * *

 Slowly but surely the end of the lesson is here, everyone begins packing their bags, most of the time Raven and Clarke would wait for each other, but during this class Raven normally goes off with her assignment partner. "So... are you doing anything this weekend?" Clarke asks the brunette who is putting her backpack on. "My sisters coming home, ill just chill with her." Lexa replies and begins walking out the classroom, "What about you?" She continues.

"Don't think so, i'll probably just stay in..." She answers, they both open their lockers and put their books into them. They haven't properly worked on their assignment together for a few days, they both know that they probably should over the weekend but neither of them wants to suggest is, due to their recent 'incident'  

 "Cool." Lexa finishes, throwing her leather jacket and backpack on and holding her motorbike helmet in her arm. Clarke cant help but gulp at the sight of the brunette. To other students, Lexa most probably looks really intimidating, i mean she kind of was to Clarke at first. 

They step outside into the school car park and stop momentarily. "So.. I'll see you soon?" Clarke queries nervously, not really knowing when soon is, and if it'll be this weekend, if they'll even text or anything until school again Monday.

"Yes, I'll see you soon, Clarke." Lexa agrees, giving the blonde a small but there reassuring smile, making Clarke feel a little more at ease. She returns the smile, and Lexa begins making her way over to her motorbike. 

* * *

 "I cant believe you two have persuaded me to go out with you again tonight." Clarke huffs, slumping down on to her bed. Raven and Octavia suggested they go out clubbing tonight, mainly because they want to pull. Clarke's never really been one for one night stands, Raven and Octavia on the other hand.... Clarke has lost count how many times they have whilst she's been out with them.

"You love it." Raven replies with a wink. "Now get up and get dressed, put on something extra nice, I think you need to get laid blondie." She continues, "Wow, Raven. Whatever you say." The blonde finishes, standing up from her bed and stomping her way towards her wardrobe.

"Clarke, I'm sorry to say but i think i have to agree with Raven." Octavia chips in, of course she does. They always agree with each other, especially about things regarding Clarke. 

"Why am i not surprised." Clarke huffs, going through the clothes in her wardrobe.

"It'll be fun anyway! We're going to get you pissed off your face tonight." Octavia assured, "Isn't that right Ray." she continues looking over at her other best friend who is still doing her make up. 

"You got it!" Raven confirms. "To be honest, I'm in favour of this idea." Clarke surprisingly agrees, causing Octavia and Raven to look at each other, Clarke likes to get drunk, but she's never really been completely off her face drunk before. It'll be good for her to finally let her hair down. 

* * *

 "I cant believe you're dragging me here." Lexa mutters under her as they make their way to the clubs entrance. "Stop whining." Anya replies, laughing at her younger sister. She knows Lexa isn't the type to really go clubbing. Anya knows all about what happened at the party and has made Lexa swear not to drink anything strong tonight.

This club isn't so crazy, yes everyone is drunk and stuff but it has lots of different rooms, ranging from full blown rave rooms to chill rooms to chat to people and play games. It has darts and pool tables, so Lexa isn't so against going, they both used to play pool especially a lot together. Its one of the very few things that keep her concentrated and focused. 

"Wow, its busy tonight." Anya announces pushing through the crowd of people to make her way to the bar. "Hey, can i get one vodka and coke and one WKD." she tells the bartender who nods and begins doing their drinks. "WKD, really Anya. I'm not 12." She says rolling her eyes.

"Its either that or a glass of coke, take your pick?" Anya shoots back, Lexa just mumbles something inaudible under her breath, WKD is better than nothing. 

They get their drinks and begin walking over to the room that has the darts and pool tables in. Anya grabs two pool cues and hands one over to Lexa, "ready to get beat little sis?" Anya says with a smug little smirk on her face, you never really know who is going to win between these two, they play pretty much the same so its always really close. 

* * *

 "So what were you saying big sis, I'm gonna get beat" Lexa asks sarcastically placing her cue on top of the pool table and smirking at her sister, she beat Anya, by quite a lot actually. "I never said that, the loud music must be messing with your hearing." Anya replies back pretending to be unfazed by the loss, she is fazed though, very much so. Shes definitely a sore loser. 

"Yeah yeah." Lexa says between giggles. She's glad she came here in the end, she feels good. "I'll beat you at darts don't get too cocky." Anya taunts at her sister, "Lets go get more drinks." She adds and grabs Lexa by the arm and they begin pushing through the crowd of people, that seem a lot more drunk than they did 30 minutes ago.

On their way to the bar some drunk guy ends up falling into Lexa and knocking her pretty hard, safe to say it pissed her off, like i said she can be very impulsive due to her ADHD. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU-" she shouts pulling her arm out from Anyas grasp and getting ready to shove the guy back, but Anya is fast. "LEXA." she shouts, grabbing her sisters arm and tugging her away just fast enough to stop her. 

Lexa is even more mad now, shoving the guy hard back would have taken out that little bit of anger that took over her body, but now she's just really, really annoyed and bottling it up. 

"Calm the fuck down sis, its gonna happen in a club." Anya states, finally reaching the bar and forcing Lexa to sit down on the stool. "Just breath. Count to 10" Anya assures her, she's used to her sudden outbursts. Lexa clenches her jaw, takes a deep breath and counts to 10 in her head. Anya's always good at helping her. 

"You good now, bud?" Anya asks, sliding Lexas drink over to her. "Yeah, I'm good." She replies, although she hasn't quite returned to how she was feeling 5 minutes ago when she won pool.

 They begin walking back to the games room to start their game of darts when Anya can hear someone shouting Lexa, Lexa seems to be totally zoned out and not even hearing it, she's clearly still a little off. Anya looks to the direction the shouting is coming from to see who it is, she doubts they are shouting her Lexa. But when she finds the source of the sound she sees a blonde standing at one of the VIP tables, and the blonde is looking directly to their direction, she must be shouting her Lexa.

"Uh, Lex, I think someone is calling you." Anya states loud enough for Lexa to hear her over the music. "What? where?" She she confusingly asks stopping dead in her tracks. "Over their at the VIP tables." Anya answers, turning her head to the direction of the girl and then facing her sister again. Lexa squints slightly to see who it is, when she realises its clarke her eyes widen and her jaw clenches down. 

Anya notices and furrows her brows, "So you do know her?" She asks, tilting her head and trying to read her sister. Its not like Lexa has many friends. "Uhh.. Yeah. Thats Clarke, the girl from school, and the party." She addresses her sister. "Ohhh, thats blondie. Well don't just stand there, introduce me." Lexa stand there for a couple more seconds, deciding in her head whether she should actually go over.

She decides to make her way over, i mean it'd be pretty weird and rude not too. After all, her and Clarke are fine now, right?

"Lexaaa" Clarke slurs loudly as Lexa approaches the table, Lexa can tell Clarke is fucked, no way near how she was at the party. It's like they've swithced rolls, except Clarke isn't going to go running at walls and shit anytime soon.

Clarke extends both her arms out to Lexa, gesturing for a hug. Lexa wasn't expecting it, why would she they've never greeted eachother with a hug before, but nevertheless she opens her arms and closes their bodies together. Clarke hugs her right, way tighter than a casual greeting hug. The contact makes Lexa feel... warm.

 When Clarke finally starts to pull away Raven and Octavia stand up and also greet Lexa with a hug. "You look fucking hot Lex." Raven announces looking her up and down. Lexa blushes slightly but takes the compliment. "Thanks, Raven. So do you." because she honestly does, when does Raven not look good. But then Raven finally takes in the figure stood next to Lexa, and her eyes widen slightly. Raven has never been with a girl or anything but she's never been afraid to address her attraction. The 3 best friends have never really spoken about sexuality with each other to be honest. 

"Wow. And who are you?" Raven questions the girl flirtatiously that slightly towers over Lexa, and who's jaw is the sharpest she's ever seen. Anya narrows her eyes to look at her little sister, she's used to people flirting with her so Raven's little comment just causes her to eye roll. She looks back at the brunette and answers her anyway "Anya." She answers. And to be honest, the more she takes in raven in the dull lighting of the club, the more she realises how attractive she actually is. 

They just stare at each other for a few seconds before Octavia clears her throat, "Octavia." She addresses, stretching out her hand to initiate a hand shake with the girl with Lexa. "Nice to meet you, Octavia." She says shaking the girls hand. "And this is, Clarke." Lexa states, Anya turns to face the blonde. "Clarke this is my sister." She adds.

"OH hey!" Clarke says a bit too enthusiastically, she's clearly the most drunk out of everyone, by far. But Raven and Octavia definitely are not sober either. They did a lot of pre-drinking before they left the house to get here. 

"I've heard about you, Clarke. Thanks for looking after my sister the other night." she says sincerely. Not many people are able to control Lexa, or even care to so she genuinely is thankful.

"That's okayyyy, always here when- when she needz meee so... that she doesn't run into any mroe walls." she slurs and bursts out laughing, Lexa cant help the little chuckle that she realeased, Clarke is just so cute drunk. 

 "Does anyone want a game of darts? me and Lex were about to have a game." Anya announces, Raven is quick to jump at the offer "Yeah! me, i love a good game of darts, although i cant really see straight but i'll still kick your ass." She say cockily with a grin, Anya is amused by the girls attitude and confidence. "I'm pretty pro myself, Raven. I wouldn't be so sure of you winning" Anya smirks. "I'll come too i want to witness Raven lose." Octavia chimes in, "Clarke, Lexa you coming?" she adds.

"Yesss, I need to go toilet first." Clarke says, "Lexa go with her would you, she can barely walk." Raven admitted, and the 3 of them begin making their way to the darts, leaving Lexa and Clarke alone. You're soooo pretty." Clarke says out of the blue, she'd so drunk she's just saying what shes thinking, it takes Lexa by surprise. 

"Thank you Clarke." she smiles, she doesn't know what to say, the last time she complimented Clarke she ended up kissing her, and then freaking out. "If i was into gurlss... you would be my type" she adds, trailing a finger down Lexa's face. Ok. What the fuck is Lexa supposed to say to this. Clarke would clearly never have said that sober. 

"I'm honoured, now come on lets get you to the toilet." she settles for, she links with Clarke's arm and guides her to the toilets. Once they reach the toilets she unlinks with Clarke and gestures for her to go into one of the empty stools. Clarke stumbles her way over to a stool and closes the door behind her. 

Lexa leans against the wall waiting for Clarke to finish, when she finally re opens the bathroom stool door, "Lex I neeed youu, I cant do up my dress." she states walking over to the brunette, she stops dead in front of her and then turns around so her back is facing Lexa.

Lexa takes in the smooth soft skin that the dresses zipper being undone reveals, she cant help but stare for a few seconds before she gently brings her hands up to zip it up for her. "Thanksss" Clarke says walking over to the sink to wash her hands, finishing she relinks her arm with Lexa's.

"How much have you had to drink, Clarke?" she asks the blonde, out of curiosity. "Uhhh.... I dont knoww I'm not keeping count, but I want another." she replies, she's also laughing for no reason. "No, Clarke. You don't need anymore drink." she states, she's drunk enough why would she possibly need more drink. "Wooow, okay mom." Clarke replies sarcastically. "ACTUALLY, Maybe i shouldn't call you mom," she starts, giggling so much she cant finish her sentence.

"Uh huh, and whys that?" Lexa questions, shes wearing a smile on her face. "Becauseee..... Because that would be weirdd, cuz you're fucking hot and I'm soo attracted to you, and... well that would mean I'm attracted to my MOM!" she bursts out laughing so much at herself that she almost falls over, luckily Lexa is fast and stopped her. 

She wishes Clarke would stop saying things like this, any other time if someone kept expressing how attracted to her they are she would feel overwhelmed, and it would just make her feel really good about herself, because Lexa really is insecure, you just wouldn't think so because of her personality and the way she is. But hearing Clarke say this stuff now is a head fuck. 

She knows that questioning someone under the influence of Alcohol is a shitty thing to do, but she really can't stop herself in this situation. "Oh yeah? then why did you hate kissing me so much?" She asks, hoping she's actually as drunk as she seems, otherwise its probably just going to trigger the blonde. "Noo Lex, I didn't hate it! Far from it actually." She admits giggling, blush appearing slightly, just enough to see over her already flushed hot face.

"Then why did you freak out?" Lexa questions, furrowing her brows at the blonde, She can't believe Clarke even answered her honestly, she cant stop now. "Cause I'd never kissed a girl before... And when I did, when i kissed you it made me feel...I dont knowwww." She says covering her face embarrassed with both her hands, the smile on Lexa's face is growing, Clarke is adorable. 

"Did the feeling... scare you?" the brunette asks studying Clarke carefully, Clarke pauses for a few seconds, clearly thinking about it before continuing. "Yeah, but i definitely liked it Lex, who wouldn't like kissing you... Now can we go danceeee" She says doing a little dance herself to emphasise what she said. Lexa chuckles at her goofiness, she's pretty happy about what she managed to get out of Clarke. What all of it ACTUALLY means though she doesn't have a fucking clue. And Clarke's going to go back to the Clarke that never wants to talk about the kiss again, or express her attraction as soon as she's sober. 

"Yeah come on, you." She smiles, and they begin walking out the toilets and through the large group of overly drunk people to get to the others. There's definitely something about Clarke that she really loves. She's just different. And honestly, she would love to kiss Clarke again. She doesn't know whats going on with Clarke, if she's ever had a sexuality crisis before, its not her place to push her to think about it either. But she just cant help but think the blonde isn't entirely straight, It's a natural instinct, being gay and all you kind of just know sometimes. But for now, she'll just have to deal with it, if Clarke says she isn't gay, then she isn't gay, until she says so herself. If she ever does. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment about what you think/what you would like to see happen, I'm open to ideas :)


	11. Let loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, Im going to start doing short but more frequent updates so i can get them out faster.

"Raven you're so SHIT." Clarke bursts out, Raven has lost every game of pool and darts against Anya, its safe to say Raven is a huge sore loser. "Fuck off Clarke. I'm going easy, making her feel welcome i don't want to scare her off." She replies shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely it." Anya smugly says, taking a swig of her beer. "Raven will you just accept the fact that someone is actually better than you for once?" Octavia butted in, throwing her arm around her best friend "Never." Raven says "I need another drink, Anya you coming?" she continues, "Sure." Anya says, Raven grabs Anya's arm and they begin to make their way to the bar.

Octavia notices the weird confused look on Lexa's face. "Whats that face for?" she questions, quirking her eyebrows at the brunette. Lexa realises she's talking to her and returns to her stoic facial expression. "What? nothing. Just usually if anyone grabbed Anya like that she'd be pissed." She reveals, which is true. Anya is tough and not the most affectionate person, and loves her personal space. So Raven grabbing like that and her willingly going with her was just a bit strange to Lexa.

"Well, Raven seems to have that charm on people. Once the other person gets over how annoyingly smug and flirtatious she is." Octavia says with a giggle. "Oh my god! I love this song, Lex come dance!" Clarke shouts, she was in her own little drunken world not listening, she's sort of been standing their swaying to the music with her eyes closed, but she's snapped out of and begins pulling Lexa to the dance floor without waiting for an answer.

Once they reach the dance floor Clarke turns around so she is facing Lexa and begins moving her body to the music, brushing against Lexa as she does it, its all very seductive. Lexa doesn't know how the fuck to react. A part of her is telling her she shouldn't give in and act on Clarke's seductive dancing and touching, but also, Lexa has a hard time turning girls down, especially girls like Clarke Griffin, which she hasn't came across before. 

Nevertheless, she decides to dance with her, its just dancing after all. Clarke turns around so her back is against Lexas front and she grabs both Lexas hands and puts them on her waist, Lexa happily obliges. Clarke picks up her dancing and starts grinding into the brunette more, Lexa tries her hardest to keep her cool, but wow does Clarke know how to dance and make her feel things. 

Without thinking she begins moving her hips in rhythm with Clarke, and moving her hands up and down her body. Clarke reaches one arm up behind her and grips behind Lexa's neck for more contact and closeness. After a few minutes the blonde turns around so she is facing the brunette again and throws both her arms around Lexas neck, bringing them face to face, they are both hot and bothered, as hot as their dancing is, theres so many people on the dance floor making it really stuffy. 

Clarke Leans her head on Lexa's shoulder as they continue to dance and she continues to hold the blonde by the waist.

* * *

 

The good music unfortunately comes to an end as the DJ starts to play some shitty dubstep music. Clarke pulls away from Lexa and she notices the blonde looks pretty tired, the alcohol adrenaline must be wearing off "You okay? Do yout wan to call it a night?" Lexa asks the blonde, Clarke just nods and leans on the brunette, wrapping her arms around her and closing her eyes.

"Okay Clarke, but im going to need you to open your eyes and walk with me to the others ok?" She says in the blondes ear, she just gets a "Mhm" back from her, but she listens to Lexa and sloppily stands up straight, well, as straight as she could in her state, to walk with her back to the others. 

Once Lexa finally gets the blonde back to the others, it wasn't as easy as she'd hoped, Clarke kept closing her eyes as she was walking and almost falling over. "Hey guys, Clarke needs to go home." She announces to the others who look no where near ready to go home, but they are good friends so they''ll leave if Clarke needs to. 

"Awh Clarkey, okay lets go." Raven agrees "Want me to take her off your hands Lex?" Octavia suggests, feeling a bit sorry for Lexa having to look after Clarke all night. Although Lexa doesn't mind. "No its fine, i've got her." She says throwing one of the blondes arms around her own shoulder to hold and guide her better. Lexa looks over at her sister who gives her a quick wink, before they all start to head out.

* * *

 They all got a taxi home to Clarke's house, they always go back to Clarke's after a night out, its basically their second home, and Abby is like their mom. "Clarke, wake up we're home" Lexa whispers to the blonde who is passed out with her head leaning on her shoulder. "Clarke" she says quietly again nudging her a little. Clarke begins to blink her eyes open "Hey, we're home let me get you inside." the brunette assured, getting a little nod in response from the blonde. She opens the door and guides Clarke out with her. The blonde wraps her arms around the brunette and leans her head on her again. 

Anya and Octavia are actually helping Raven, it seems she had more alcohol than thought and it all of a sudden just caught up with her. 

"Anya! You are sooo fukcingg HOT" she just about shouts, Anya throws her hand over Ravens mouth to make her quiet, its 2am the neighbours will be pissed if she wakes them. Octavia finally gets the front door open and Anya removes her hand from Raven's mouth. "Ohh i see, you're kinky" Raven slurs with what was supposed to be a sexy wink but ended up being a double eye wink as was not able to only control one eye in her drunken state. "Shut up, Raven." Anya scoffs back, but really she feels a strange sort of liking towards the girl. A need to protect. 

"Okay, Lex you take Clarke upstairs to bed, Anya take Raven in to the living room, i'll go get them both some water." Octavia announces and walks off towards the kitchen. Both sisters look at each other and look at how they are both in similar situations, and laugh at each other. "You've done alright, Lex. I'm glad." Anya says sincerely to her sister.

Lexa knows what she's talking about, she's talking about the fact that Lexa has actually made some decent friends. It makes Anya genuinely happy knowing that. Lexa gives her sister one last knowing smile before guiding Clarke up stairs to her bedroom. 

"Okay Clarke, you're going to need to work with me here. Ill unzip your dress for you and can you tell me where your pyjamas are?" Lexa asks, turning the blonde around and unzipping her dress. "ss...second draw" she tiredly slurs, Lexa slowly removes her hands from the brunette making sure she can stand by herself, thankfully she just about can, so Lexa goes over to her drawer to get her some pyjamas.  

Clarke begins to climb out of her dress until she is stood their in just her black matching underwear. Lexa turns around and is stunned to see the blonde stood their so exposed, she was going to give the blonde her pyjamas and leave the room so she could change, the blonde clearly had other plans, too tired to give a fuck. 

Lexa tries to peel her eyes away, she really does, but she cant believe how angelic and beautiful the blonde looks. She's simply mesmerised by her. But she finally snaps out of it and realises what she's doing is wrong. "Uhh, here Clarke, I'll go wait outside." She passes her the shorts and oversized tshirt she found in Clarke's drawer.

"No, stayyy." She mumbles back stopping Lexa from walking out the room. Lexa thinks for a minute, clenching her jaw and grinding her teeth together, before taking her hand off the bedroom door handle and obliging Clarke. Lexa starts playing with her hands whilst Clarke begins to get changed. "Lex, I'm not naked will you chill." She slurs again, noticing how uneasy she looks. clearly the alcohol has warn off slightly, not fully, she's not sober obviously, but she's very, very tired. 

Lexa doesn't change her position or even look up at the blonde. Thankfully Octavia comes to the rescue with Clarke's glass of water. Clarke pulls up her shorts and grabs the glass of water from Octavia. "Thanks, O." she says chugging down the water. "Okay so, Lexa you're cool with sharing the bed with Clarke right? I'm gonna stay downstairs with Raven and Anya since theres more room."

Lexa's heart skips a beat, oh no, no way can she sleep in the bed with Clarke. She will freak out when she wakes up in the morning sober. Shit. "Uhh... sure.." she answers not really thinking or knowing what to say. So she just went with the easy answer of yes. Fuck. 

"Alright. See you guys in the morning." Octavia says before leaving the room and closing the door. Clarke's eyes are all droopy yet she doesn't seem to move from the edge of her bed to actually get into it. Lexa decides to just get over her thoughts and help her out. "Come on, into bed." She says standing the blonde up and walking her around to the side of her bed, the pulls the duvet and gestures for the blonde to get in, she does just that and slumps on her pillow. She taps the empty space next to her sleepily gesturing for Lexa to get in. 

She stands there for a a while longer staring down at the adorable sleepy blonde, before deciding to just do it. She can wake up early before the blonde wakes up and get out of bed anyway. She walks around to the other side of the bed, takes her shoes off and climbs in, not bothering about asking Clarke if she can borrow pyjamas. 

She softly lies down in the bed and lays on her back, staring at the ceiling. "Night Lex..." the blonde mumbles half asleep. "Goodnight, Clarke." she returns, and before she even knows it, her eyes begin to get heavy and sleep takes over her. 


	12. Chapter 12

A streak of sunlight filters through a gap in the curtains that fills the bedroom with a little bit of natural light, just enough to illuminate the room slightly. Lexa begins blinking her eyes open, squinting and trying to take in her surroundings, when it finally clicks that she's in Clarke's bed, and that she feels a weight on her chest and an wrapped around her. Her eyes widen and she suddenly doesn't know what to do.

She tilts her head slightly to see what position they have entangled themselves in whilst they were asleep, Clarke has her head placed snugly on Lexa's chest, her hair messily laid out and one arm wrapping tightly around her, she can feel the warmth of the blonde on her body. It feels nice, but it shouldn't, should it?

Lexa takes a moment to just look at the sleeping beauty asleep on her, she looks so comfy and peaceful, absolutely adorable. And Lexa would be lying if she said she wouldn't mind waking up like this again, but this will probably be the last. She watches and listens to the blondes quiet soothing breathing. Without thinking, she brings her hand to Clarkes face and tucks a bit of hair behind her hair, revealing more of her perfect face, the contact made Clarke snuggle into the brunette more and Lexa freezes slightly.

"Fuck." Lexa whispers once she's safe it didn't wake the blonde up. She needs to get out of Clarke's bed. She slowly starts to pull the duvet off herself, and sits up carefully so that she is leaning on her elbows, as she goes to put one foot out of the bed Clarke tightens her grip on her again, Lexa stills and waits to see if the blonde is waking up, she doesn't so she attempts it again, she carefully begins sliding herself out from underneath Clarke. 

"Stop moving." the blonde mumbles still with her eyes closed, Lexa at this point is freaking out, she has no idea how Clarke will react to waking up snuggling her, she'll probably be really embarrassed. She's obviously not fully awake yet and doesn't know whats happening, but then Clarke's eyes finally start to blink open, Lexa holds her breath and just stares into ocean blue eyes, waiting for a reaction. Fuck. She really is the most beautiful person Lexa has ever seen. 

"Lexa?" The blonde questions confusingly, still trying to wake herself up, she squints her eyes slightly and frowns, probably due to the pounding in her head from drinking too much. "Hey." Is all Lexa can manage, she gives the blonde a shy smile. It suddenly clicks to Clarke the position she is in, and Lexa feels her freeze slightly, and loosen her grip around her. 

Lexa closes her eyes and clenches her jaw waiting for the blonde to freak out. "Fuck, i uh... sorry." The blonde says, quickly removing herself from the comfy warm brunette beneath her. They both instantly regret the loss of contact.

"Its fine." Lexa replies, finally jumping out of the bed and brushing her fingers through her hair. Clarke sits up in the bed speechless leaning against the headboard, but watches the brunette straighten out her clothes intently, Lexa can feel eyes burning a hole through her. She looks towards the blonde, who instantly averts her gaze and starts twiddling with her fingers.

Lexa can sense there's something wrong but doesn't know whether or not to question her about it, knowing it will probably get awkward and uncomfortable and Clarke will shut off. 

But she doesn't need to ask her, because Clarke decides to speak. "Did i.... say or do anything, weird last night?" How does she answer that? Does she tell the truth which will most probably make her freak out and take everything back, making Lexa feel crappy. Or does she just lie and save herself all of that.

She goes into deep thought and before she can even answer, Clarke already knows the answer. No one takes that long to answer a question unless they are debating something. 

 Clarke sighs but continues looking at her fingers. "Did... did i kiss you... again?" Clarke questions, clenching her eyes shut. "No." Is all Lexa replies. 

Silence.

"Then what?" She asks, this time she looks up at the brunette. "You just... said a few things." Lexa replies, acting unfazed hoping Clarke would just drop it.

"Ok...." She finishes, Lexa see's the blondes mouth open and close, edging to say something else. "Well, what kind of things?" she pushes further.

"Clarke, does it really matter?" Lexa replies a bit more sternly, clearly not wanting to carry on with this conversation. Clarke squints at the change of tone in Lexa's voice. "Just tell me, Lexa." she demands. Fine, Lexa thinks.

"Ok, Clarke. You said you found me attractive, and that you...." she pauses, contemplating whether or not to say it, but the blonde wants to know so she'll tell her. If she reacts badly then thats her problem. "That you liked kissing me and it made you.... just feel something." she finishes, her jaw clenching firmly causing her bones to stick out more prominently. She gazes at the blonde studying her reaction, she looks to be taken aback by this.

She cant really read the expression on the blondes face, she looks.... scared maybe? After a few seconds of silence she finally speaks "Sorry. I say dumb shit like that all the time when im drunk." she defends. Lexa's heart sinks. She knew the blonde would say something like this. Clarke notices the way Lexa's face drops slightly, and realises that probably was a really shitty thing to say.

"Fuck, i didn't mean it like that. I don't mean i don't find you attractive, of course I do you're very... i mean i just- just not like that, i don't know why i would say that about the kiss, it was just something that happened...  It was nothing, I'm not.. gay i ju-" "Its fine, Clarke." Lexa interrupts not being able to take the words forming from Clarke's mouth any longer, she was digging herself a bigger hole. 

 "Are you mad at me?" Clarke questions. No. Lexa isn't mad. She would never be mad because someone didn't like her back. But Clarke really is a head fuck. "Why would i be mad?" Lexa replies firmly and slightly off, Clarke isn't used to Lexa using this tone with her. Clarke shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know..."

"Its fine. I'm gonna go downstairs to wake up the others." She says back, and with that she makes her way out of her room and downstairs to the others.

* * *

 

Lexa walks in to the living room to see her sister and Raven engaging in conversation on the sofa together, Raven has her head resting on Anya's shoulder, whilst Octavia is in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Both girls look towards the appearing figure at the door way in unison.

"Hey little sis, how was your night?" Anya winks, causing a chuckle from Raven, but Lexa is less than amused, she sighs and runs her hand through her hair again like she did earlier. Anya, being close to her sister can read her like a book, and notices something is bothering her. "Ray, why don't you go see Clarke? I'm gonna speak to Lexa if that okay?" she states.

"Sure sure. I'm going." she lifts her head regretfully from Anya's shoulders and makes her way up stairs to Clarkes room.

"So, whats bothering you?" Anya questions her sister, Lexa sighs again before speaking up "Clarke, she... I don't know. She kissed me the other day and then freaked out about it. But then she said some things last night whilst drunk, and i told her today because she asked and she sort of.. freaked out again." she reveals, throwing her head back onto the sofa head rest. 

"Wait what? she kissed you? Why the fuck didn't you tell me about this?" Anya asks enthusiastically, nudging her sister. "Because, it didn't mean anything. She regret it instantly." Lexa says, disappointment clear in her voice. "She's not gay." She finishes. 

"You sure about that? What did she say last night?" she questions her sister further. She can sense that her sister clearly has some feelings for the blonde, and Lexa isn't one to catch feelings easily. "She said she liked the kiss. But she basically took that back this morning when i told her."

"Lex, maybe just give it time? Maybe she's figuring it out?" her sister says, She pulls Lexa closer to her and puts her arm around her, hoping to comfort her. 

"I don't know, Ahn. She's probably just going through a phase. She said she'd never kissed a girl before me, she was probably just curious." Lexa finishes, letting her sister comfort her. Anya realises that it could be a possibility. 

"Just, try not to let it get to you okay sis?" Anya reassures, and Lexa nods her head.

* * *

"You kissed her!? What the fuck griffin thats what you were hiding from me at school the other day!" Raven screeches more than shocked at Clarkes reveal. 

"Ray you're missing the point, it was just a heat of the moment thing..." Clarke says, slightly annoyed at Ravens over enthusiastic tone. Her head is pounding and Raven isn't helping.

"You sure about that griff? I see the way you look at her.... and well, you don't dance like that in clubs with any old stranger..." Raven says with a smirk. 

Clarkes eyes go wide, Lexa didn't say they danced. "We danced?" Clarke questions her best friend. "Yeah, i caught a glimpse of you both. Clarke, you were grinding on her and shit." Raven giggles. 

Fuck fuck fuck. Raven senses the nervous look the Blonde is wearing and suddenly realises that this is serious. 

"Clarkey... Its ok you know? If you do like he-" She begins but the blonde rapidly cuts her off before she can finish. "I'm not gay, Ray. I like boys." she shoots back. Standing up from her bed and beginning to put on some lounge clothes. 

"You know, bisexuality is a thing." Raven states, not knowing if she crossed a line and if thats just going to piss the blonde off more. 

"Can we just.... drop it." Clarke says, pulling on a pair of trackies. "Fine but I'm always here if you need to talk." She says sincerely, and Clarke knows that.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast, in the morning they all had breakfast in the kitchen that Octavia made and then all left at the same time to go back to their own houses. 

It was Monday again which meant school. Clarke slams her locker door and begins to make her way to English class with Raven. They both sit down at the usual seats and go through the usual beginning of class procedure.

Lexa of course, hasn't arrived yet. Its no surprise. 

Mr Jaha announces that he is going to come round and speak to each individual pair and see how they are doing with their projects. I mean, they basically finished it, it wasn't a hard project. But they still need to meet up and go through it a few times and add some stuff.

Just before Jaha got to Clarke, Lexa sneaks in and takes a seat at her desk. She's wearing a grey hoodie with her hood up and her curls over one shoulder. Clarke turns to her "Jaha is coming to speak to us." Clarke states to the brunette, Lexa looks over to her confused about to reply but then Jaha is at their desk.

"Clarke, Lexa. How are you both getting on with your projects." he asks, kneeling in front of them. "Fucking fantastic." Lexa says under her breath, Clarke side eyes her, did she really just do that.

"Lexa." he says sternly. Clarke decides to take over. "Fine sir, we just need to finalise a few things." "Okay, good. If you need any guidance feel free to ask me." 

And with that they both don't say another word to each other.

* * *

 

"So class, if you can all turn to page 38." Mr Jaha announces to the class, all the students begins to find the said page. Except Lexa of course.

Mr Jaha begins reading the page and the class are following in the book as he does so, but a noise in the background is starting to distract a few of the students.  

Lexa is sat at her desk with a bottle of water more than half empty, flipping it onto her desk trying to land it. Clarke gave up whispering for her to stop. She doesn't seem to want to listen today. Or just doesn't care.

"Will you please stop that?" a girl calls from across the room to Lexa. Lexa turns to face the girl, smirking at her she says "Or what?" and begins flipping the bottle again. 

"Why don't you go back to the school you came from." The girl shoots back. Fuck. Shouldn't have said that. Lexas hands still and then tighten around the bottle, Clarke stiffens, knowing the brunette can have some pretty serious outburts. Clarke prepares herself. Lexa stands up from her seat and stares intently at the girl. 

"Thats enough!" Mr Jaha raises his voice. He walks over to Lexa and stands directly in front of her. "Out. Until you've calmed down." He says to the brunette. "Me? why not her!" she shouts, but its no use. "Out. Now." he repeats sternly. Clarke stays quiet. Lexa takes one more look at Mr Jaha and the girl before storming out the classroom. 

The classroom is silent for a few seconds when they all hear a loud bang on one of the lockers, Lexa must have punched it or something, and pretty hard. Clarke's eyes widen and her breath catches in her chest. She wants to go comfort the brunette, she wants to go tell her that its ok. She wants to give her a hug, but she feels like she shouldn't due to recent events. So she just sits there, pretending to pay attention to the rest of the class when really all she is thinking about is the green eyed girl. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to Clarke revealing her feelings for Lexa, i would say next chapter or the one after!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very Clexa centric, if you were waiting for jealous Clarke, here she is, with a side of feelings.

Lexa sits on her motorbike at the back of the car park trying to calm her self down, she takes deep breaths but it doesn't seem to be working, the painful shooting pain in her knuckles that are now red raw and cut isn't helping, it hurts so bad she can barely move her fingers. When she left the classroom she got a sudden rush of rage, and without thinking she punched one of the lockers as hard as she could, it didn't hurt in the moment, but now she is regretting her outburst, and all her emotions are getting to her.

She hasn't done it in a while, but right now she feels it'll really help, so she gives in. She opens the little compartment on her motorbike, reaches in and grabs a little bag, she looks at it for a few seconds contemplating, before deciding to go for it. She opens the bag and pulls out one perfectly rolled joint. Weed helps calm her down, its supposedly good for ADHD.

She grabs the lighter from the little compartment, places the joint between her lips and brings the lighter up to end of it, holding it there until it starts smoking, she inhales deeply, feeling it work its way through her, burning and making her feel all warm inside until it reaches that spot, she holds it there for a few seconds closing her eyes really taking it in before finally exhaling and watching as the smoke dissipates in the air. 

It fucking feels good. She's had one puff and she already feels a little more relaxed than she did 3 minutes go. Once she finishes the joint she throws it to the ground and steps on it making sure its out. She doesn't make a move to go back into the school building, instead she hops off her motorbike and lays on the grass just behind where she parked, pops in her earphones and closes her eyes. 

//

Its not long until she hears someone faintly calling her name. "Lexa!" Clarke calls more loudly this time. She's looking down at the brunette who is laid down on the grass, Clarke is confused to say the least, what the fuck is she doing on the floor when she should be in school. Lexa opens her eyes and sees blonde hair swaying in the slight wind and beautiful blue eyes staring intently down at her.

"Lexa what the hell are you doing?" 

"What does it look like, Clarke?"

Clarke sighs, why does the brunette have to be so difficult. She knows what she really means. But nevertheless she came outside to see if the brunettes motorbike was still in the parking lot, after class Clarke decided to put all her emotions behind her and go talk to Lexa to see if she was ok, but she couldn't find her anywhere, thus looking in the car park and finding her like this.

"Ok, well are you okay?" 

"More than okay Clarke, I feel fucking amazing." she says with a overly exaggerated smile, she sounds a little different, a bit TOO happy.

Clarke furrows her brows at the girl, uhh? Clarke stares at her, studies her. When she notices how the girls eyes are redder than usual, her speech is different and she's not acting like someone that just got kicked out of class.

"Lexa.. are you on drugs?" Clarke questions, kneeling down beside the girl so she is closer to her. Lexa starts giggling at Clarkes questions. 

"N-No Clarke. I just had a little smoke." she giggles again. Clarke knows exactly what she means. 

"Are you crazy? In school boundaries. Are you actually trying to get expelled?" Her voice is harsh, angry at the girl for being so stupid. 

"Chill griffin. I needed it." 

Clarke knows the benefits of weed, her medical background and stuff. Doesn't mean she is fore it though. There are other ways to deal with problems. Deciding to let it go for now as Lexa clearly isn't in the right frame of mind, she notices one of the brunettes hands looking extremely bad, she can already see that the knuckles are swollen. It doesn't look good at all. 

"Oh my god your hand Lexa." She says shock clear in her voice. 

Lexa lifts both her hands up to examine them seemingly forgetting the state of her left hand and winces when she remembers "Ah fuck!" she says under her breath clenching her eyes closed. It hurts more than she remembers.  

"You need to go to the hospital. I can get you seen by my mom." Clarke announces. 

"No, its fine. Im fine." she lies. 

"Lexa, I'm not taking no for an answer. Stand up I'm taking you." she deadpans.

With a huff, Lexa stands up and follows Clarke to her car. 

//

The car journey to the hospital had been silent, except from the music coming through the speakers. Lexa had her head placed against the window and Clarke kept stealing glances at her at the corner of her eye. 

"Yes, Abby Griffin she's my mom, could you get her for me please?" Clarke asks one of the nurses and then sits back down next to Lexa in the waiting room, who is slouched on the chair lazily. There are surprisingly quite a lot of other patients with various injuries spread out across the waiting room. Luckily Lexa will be able to get soon first because of Abby.

A few minutes pass until Abby Finally walks into the waiting room, Clarke and Lexa both raise to their feet.

"Clarke honey, Lexa, What are you both doing here?" Concern clear in her voice as she inspects them both for any in your face injuries. "Hey mom, Could you check Lexas hand for me please, it looks in pretty bad shape." Abby averts her eyes to Lexas hand and frowns. The injury is obviously self inflicted and she wonders what the brunette did. 

"Of course, follow me." Both girls begin to follow Abby into one of the patient rooms, they get a few dirty looks from the other patients, probably because they'd only been there a few minutes and were already being seen. Lexa sits on the bed like she is told to, Clarke sits on one of the chairs and waits for her mom to take a look. 

Abby carefully takes Lexa's bad hand into her own and examines it closely. The knuckles have already started to bruise and it is very swollen. She turns her head to look at her daughter with questioning eyes, but Clarke is too busy studying Lexa to notice her mom's eyes on her. 

"So, are you going to tell me how you managed this?" Abby questions quirking a brow at the girl, Lexa avoids all eye contact and stares at the ground. No, she most definitely does not want to tell the girl she likes mom that she has done this to her hand by getting angry and punching a locker at full force. That wouldn't exactly get her in her good books. Not like she needed to be in her good books, its not like they were going to date anyway.

"It was nothing." She mumbles under her breath. still avoiding eye contact and swinging her feet from the hospital bed.

"Okay well, your hand says otherwise. Looks to me like you've fractured some bones. You're going to need an x-ray though." Lexa gulps and shakes her head, how is she going to explain this to her family. 

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Abby comforts rubbing the brunettes knee. And Lexa feels ok. 

//

Everything went smoothly, Abby was right the x-ray shown some fractures in Lexa's hand, she refused to wear a cast so they settled with just wrapping it up securely with bandages. Abby made a mental note to ask Clarke more about it all later, how she actually hurt it, since Lexa never did tell anyone how she did it. 

Clarke was craving a starbucks so decided to drag Lexa there with her. Lexa thanked Clarke in the car for helping her with her hand, and they made small talk, which was better than the complete silence they drove down to the hospital in. It wasn't there usual small talk though. It felt a little forced.

They walk into starbucks and join the small queue, Lexa doesn't come here at all that much but Clarke gets one pretty much daily. Clarke orders her usual complicated drink and then turns to Lexa to see what she wants, Lexa just goes for one of the simple smoothies. The girl behind the counter asks for their names so that she can write them on their drinks, and Clarke notices the way the girl keeps looking at Lexa, and frowns slightly.

They finally receive their drinks and walk over to a table for 2 in the corner by the window. Lexa goes to take a sip of her smoothie when she spots it, 'Lexa, You're beautiful' written on her cup. She stills and smirks at it, Clarke notices and furrows her brows, wondering what is so interesting about her cup, then she sees Lexa turn her head back over to the counter and smirk at the girl that served them, who is also smiling back.

Uh, ok. what the fuck. "What did she write?" Clarke questions, Lexa looks back at Clarke with a grin and then spins her cup around for Clarke to read. Lexa watches the blondes face, she doesn't show any sort of emotion when reading it and just nods her head after finishing read it. Clarke isn't quite sure why she feels slightly pissed off..... She decides to ignore it and continue drinking her own drink. But she cant help watch Lexa sneak quick glances at the girl behind the counter. 

They both finish their drinks and stand up to leave, Clarke gets to the door and stops when she realises Lexa isn't behind her, she turns to see her talking to the girl behind the counter, both wearing smiles on their faces. Lexa is leaning against the counter with that cocky shit eating smirk of hers, so clearly flirting because the other girl is blushing. What happens next makes her heart sink. The girl behind the counter slides a napkin to Lexa, it clearly has her number written on it. 

Clarke doesn't know this feeling. She doesn't understand it, she's never felt it. But she's sure this is what jealousy feels like. She feels annoyed, and angry, but why? she has no right to feel angry but she just cant help it. Finally Lexa says bye to the girl and begins walking over to the blonde. They step outside and over to Clarke's car and both get into it, Clarke is driving them back to school now, it'll be almost over but Lexa needs to get her motorbike anyway.

Its silent for a few minutes until Lexa breaks it. "So when are we going to finalise for the project?" 

"I don't know, whenever." Clarke deadpans, gripping the steering wheel tightly and keeping her eyes on the road. Lexa turns her head to look at the blonde, she could tell there was something off with her reply. Clarke was pretty serious about getting this project done, now she seems not even bothered? 

"okay.... well i could come by later today?"

Silence.

Clarke thinks about it. They really do need to finalise but she isn't in the mood. She thinks she's being unfair, but for some reason cant stop herself, or even care to. 

"Yeah, i guess." She finally replies not removing her eyes from the road ahead. 

Lexa pauses before replying, "You okay?" Lexa questions.

"Fine."

"...You sure?"

"Im fine, Lexa."

"Okay."

* * *

Lexa walks into her house, takes her shoes off by the front door and walks into the living room where her mom and sister are sat watching TV. She tries her best to hide her hand but knows its basically impossible. 

"Hey sis, how was school?" Anya greets her, smile plastered on her face and she taps the space next to her on the sofa for Lexa to sit. 

"Uhhh... it was, fine." she lies, she's such a bad liar, her mom and Anya both look at her, and suddenly her leg stars bouncing up and down, and she feels all eyes on her, without thinking she pulls the sleeve down so that her bad hand is more covered, but it blows her cover, fuck.

"What the fuck happened to your hand Lex?" Anya shouts, causing a scowl from her mom for swearing she mutters a "sorry" under her breath.

"Nothing, i just fell on it." she says, training her eyes on the movie playing on the tv, hoping that was enough to get them off her back, but of course it wasn't.

"Let me see, Lexa." her mum says, and theres no point saying no, so she sighs and then pulls her sleeve up revealing her tightly wrapped hand in the bandages. 

"All that, because you fell?" Her mom questions, narrowing her eyes at her daughter. "I don't believe it." she finishes sternly, waiting for her daughter to tell the truth. 

"Look, its nothing. I got angry at nothing and punched a locker. its fine, i was being stupid." she confesses, looking back to the TV.

"For goodness sake Lexa, when will you get that temper under control. Look at what you've done to yourself." her mom says shaking her head. Lexa doesn't say anything, she's not in the mood to argue. 

"You wanna talk about anything?" Anya whispers to her just loud enough for only Lexa to hear her. "Im good, thanks though, Ahn." she replies giving her sister a sincere smile. 

* * *

"So, what actually happened to Lexa's hand?" Abby questions her daughter from next to her on the sofa. They are in the living room watching a film together, abby finished work early today so they decided to spend some mother daughter time together.

Clarke sighs, not really wanting to talk about Lexa, even though she's coming round soon, they exchanged a few texts after Lexa got out of Clarke's car, Lexa trying to arrange when to go over and Clarke replying bluntly back.

"I don't know. I think she punched a locker when she got sent out of class." Clarke admits, thinking back to earlier that day.

"Seems like she has pretty severe anger." Abby says with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. speaking of, she'll be here soon. We need to go through our project once more before the final date."

"Okay honey." Abby says, pulling her daughter in closer to her.

//

"That'll be lexa." she announces after hearing a knock at the door, standing up from the sofa she makes her way to the front door. She takes a deep breath, and pulls open the door. She greets her with a small smile and gestures for her to come in. Lexa looks hesitant, because Clarke's been acting more off than usual, but nevertheless walks in and closes the door behind her. 

"Hey, i thought we could do the work in the living room today." Clarke says, not wanting to go upstairs in her bedroom, it feels too intimate with Lexa, she doesn't want another incident to happen. 

"Sure."

Abby is in the kitchen now, not wanting to invade.

1 hour goes by and they have finally perfected it. Fortunately Lexa was focused and helped the blonde get it done. They didn't engage in much casual small talk, just talk about the work. Lexa still feels tense and slightly uncomfortable and the vibe Clarke is giving off feels awkward. She really wishes things would go back to normal.

"Clarke, are you sure we're okay?" Lexa daringly asks as Clarke clicks save on their work. Clarke lets out a loud breath that clearly shows her annoyance and Lexa doesn't know what she's done to piss off the blonde this much, or what she can do to make it up to her and go back to normal. 

"We're fine, Lexa." she deadpans, yeah. Sure sounds it Clarke. Lexa thinks sighing.

"Then why have you been so off with me?" Lexa asks, she doesn't even care anymore, she needs to know. at the end of the day, Lexa hasn't done anything. "Oh my god, I haven't. Can we drop it?"

"Fuck. I-" Lexa starts, but clenches her jaw and takes deep breaths before continuing. She needs to stay calm. "Clarke, there is clearly something wrong. Our whole dynamic has changed, and i don't like it." She admits, watching the blonde carefully.

"well, if you don't like spending time with me anymore maybe you should go hang out with that girl from starbucks, you seemed to like her a lot." Clarke announces harshly, she didn't even mean to say it, it just came out. She's been thinking about it ever since it happened. 

Lexa is stunned by the words that just left Clarke's mouth. What the hell? If you asked her, it sounded like jealousy. But why would Clarke have anything to be jealous about. it doesn't make sense. She feels mute, no idea on how to reply. But when she finally gets over the initial reaction, she suddenly feels angry and annoyed, why does Clarke have the right to be angry at her for getting a girls number?

"What? Is this what this is about? Me getting a girls number?"

"No, it doesn't matter."

"You can't say something like that and then shut off. You don't get to be mad at me for getting her number."

"Well i am Lexa! And i don't know why!" The blonde raises her voice now and her eyes are slightly watery, Lexa just stares at her shocked, she looks fragile and Lexa thinks she could break any minute. 

"It made me jealous okay? And im confused, I'm so.... fucking confused!" the tears slowly start spilling from Clarke's eyes and Lexa just wants to give her a hug, but she's paralysed. She can't do it. 

"Clarke I-"

"Just... go Lexa. Please." she says, looking down into her lap not daring to make eye contact with the brunette, and at that moment, Abby walks into the living room, she must have heard Clarke raise her voice and wonder what was going on. 

"Is everything ok?" She worries, looking between her distraught daughter and the brunette who looks utterly in disbelief.

"Yeah. I mean.. I- I'm gonna..." and without another word she stands up and walks as fast as she can to the front door and lets herself out, the moment she gets outside her breathing picks up, she tries her hardest to steady it, her eyes are stinging and her chest feels heavy. Her head is a mess and Clarke's words keep repeating themselves over and over. She hops onto her motorbike and drives off not looking back. 

 


End file.
